Lunatic
by Blue7113
Summary: I never intended to make friends this school year, friendship is such a trivial thing in the short term. Yet here I am one year later so thankful that I turned up late on the first day, yet thankless for the tears and heartache that ensued. Who knew I could love a killer? PLEASE READ WARNINGS CHAPTER FOR FULL INFO ON STORY WARNINGS
1. -WARNING-

-WARNING-

PLEASE READ

The Kingdom Hearts franchise is not mine, nor do I claim ownership.

I'm not sure if this is the 'done' thing or not but I'm doing it anyway for sanctity's sake. This is my first ever sort of multi-warning book that deals with some pretty dark views ideas and opinions. I am going to include as many warnings as possible and many may seem non-threatening but I am going to include them anyway. I am sure that many of the warnings may give the story away but I feel people should be informed on what they are going to read; more warnings may be added as I progress in writhing this.

This is based off of around 90% real world happenings that have happened to me and people that I was close to. Names have been changed (and fit very well into the stories as it happens) and places have been changed and many but not all dates have been changed, so they bare no relation to their real life counterparts, except for the Blue = Blue7113 (i.e. Me!).

While this is not a 'Songfic' the title and chapters are named as such after 'Sinclairs' favourite album (Kongos – Lunatic) and I am hoping to have the full 12 'chapters'. However, chapter titles will have no direct impact on the happenings of that chapter.

* * *

-WARNINGS-

* * *

((in no real order) Please read all)

Shit tons of spelling mistakes (Please tell me if you see them, I make them but I hate them)

Completely out of character characters (OOC)

Main character death

Not safe for work (NSFW)

Homophobia

Sexism

Racism

Ableism

Sectarianism

Religious discrimination

Stereotyping

Bullying

Body modification (Piercings, tattoos, many others)

Stigmatohpilia (Attraction to stigmatized body adornments)

Pyromania

American bashing

Smoking (Legal and Illegal)

Black/Sick humor (Holocaust, Religious, ect)

Drug Use (Legal and Illegal)

Drug overdosing (OD)

Abuse of alcohol and extreme drinking

Suicide

Medical (Allergies, asthma, etc)

Attempted suicide

Nerd talk

Fantasy talk and referencing

Violence

Blood play

Use of weapons (Guns, Archery, knives, ect)

Bondage, dominance, submission and sadomasochism (BDSM)

Male-Male sexual situations

Female-Male sexual situations

* * *

And there are so many more that I can't even begin to try and name

* * *

~ Lotsa Love, Blue ~


	2. Kids These Days

I was late.  
I was so God-damm (Thou shalt not take the name of the Lord thy God in vain) late! I pulled my mobile out of my pocket checking the time yet again, for the third time this minute it seems; 9:43. I raced down Fountain Street, running past the hordes of Americans, I made a face. Absolutely disgusting could they not even attempt not to be so "tourist". Shoving a hand into the front of my bag pocket I grabbed a fist full of change, and counted out a pound in loose change shoving the rest back in as I rushed my way past the horde.

I ran through a pedestrian red light quickly dodging an oncoming truck. Fountain street east! Two minutes and I can catch this bus. I rushed past a taxi bay and saw the bus pulling into the stop; Shit! I picked up my pace breaking into a sprint my free hand moving to secure my messenger bag. I slowed down catching my breath as I joined the end of the queue boarding the bus, I dropped my hood as I stepped on the entry deck.I waited patiently before setting my phone back down on the ticket machine handing the driver the change and taking my ticket and phone. I leant back in my steps as the driver took off and I sat in the first free seat.

9:50 Class starts in 10 minutes. I am sooo fucking late. Bus takes 15 minutes max to get there; I have no idea where I am going. First day of school is going great! I rolled my eyes and huffed running a hand through the tufts of my hair.

Resorting to using the time on the bus usefully, I pulled my timetable out of my bag, running the paper across my knee to straighten out some of the creases

Roxas Strife – RSTR13084712

Monday Physics Dr.Jääsen TT2-038 09:00-12:00  
Tuesday Maths Dr. Napier TT2-067 09:00-12:00  
ICT Mr. Stokes TT2-052 15:00-17:00  
Wednesday Physics Dr. Euler TT3-057 09:00-11:00  
Thursday Maths Dr. Napier TT3-29 09:00-12:00  
German Frau Lumen TT2-10 12:00-13:00  
ICT Mr. Stokes TT2-052 15:00-17:00  
Friday Maths Dr. Napier TT2-067 09:00-12:00  
Physics Dr. Jääsen TT2-038 13:00-16:00

I tried to remember what I could from the introduction meeting a week ago. TT stood for the building, the number after the floor, and the last number is the room number. Nevertheless, what I was now stuck with for the next 10 minutes was how the hell do I say the lectures name! Jaaaasen, Yasen, Yehsen. My mobiles alarm went off; thankfully it was on vibrate, 9. I internally and probably physically groaned tossing my head back.

L-A-T-E. I may not be a teacher's pet sort of dude but hell being late on the first day. This was bad in my books, I take after my dad, you show up 20 minutes, not too early to be rude and you can't be late if your arriving early.

I saw the College building come into view and I readied myself to get off of the bus, if I was a few minutes late it wouldn't be soo bad. I checked my mobile again for the time 09:04, ok this was passable, if I run I can be there in 5 minutes, and then I'll be 10 minutes late.

I felt the bus leaning to the side, the thing they do when their pulling over, I got up and made my way down the gangway. Sliding one of my feet into a locked position so that when the bus stopped I wouldn't go flying. And then I ran, I was out the door with a quick "Danke" (Always thank your driver) to the driver. I joined in again with the group of students flooding into the main doors, taking my mobile out again and tapping the back of it against a guard door that then opened to let me in.

And then off again. I took a left and went up a set of side stairs, rushing up the 4 flights that brought me up to the second floor, and then I made my way down the corridor, the place was empty everyone was in their rooms. 20 22 24 26 28 30, and then another set of guard doors, I tapped the back of my mobile against a nearby sensor and yanked the fire door open, 32 34 36 and then 38. I stood still just staring at the door number for a second, not realising that I was in direct view of the desk directly in front of the door.

I zoned out, trying to name the feeling that I had. I looked down at my feet and shook them loose for a second. I circled my ankles clicking them, and then stood upright ankles and toes touching, ballet fifth position.

I need to pee. The door opened in front of me and I instantly took a step forward into the room followed by another and another. "Mr. Strife how nice of you to join us. You may call me Vexen, or if you are feeling a professional need Dr. Jääsen, pronounced Yehsen. Please take a seat beside Mr. Sinclair, raise your hand Mr. Sinclair not all of us are magicians." The blond hair lecture slowly pushed the door shut behind me and turned away just as swiftly, and in the same moment a red haired student stood up and waved a hand above his head, "Hey Blue." The guy patted the area of wooden desk beside him.

I gave a half smile to the lectures turned head as I turned to walk down the row to my now designated seat. This Sinclair dude was still standing as I dropped my bag onto the table but he was no facing me hand outstretched. Ok a handshake, no problem right? I quickly de-gloved my right hand and shook his, "Roxas Strife." A wolf like grin split across his face as he tapped two fingers to the side of his head "Axel Sinclair, got it memorised?" I smiled in response to him tilting my head to the side childishly.

I sat down on the free seat to his left and pulled out a note book and a pen opening to the first page and going into focus mode quickly writing down everything that was currently on the board. Currently it was just notes and contact details on the lecturer, days and times for extra classes ect. There was no mention of my lateness after that, I was safe thankfully.

There were none of them "friendship building" exercises that most teachers would make you do, which I was also very thankful for, I came here to learn not make friends. The course was lain out neatly and I of course wrote down everything. I didn't care that the Sinclair dude wasn't writing a thing, though it did make me slightly self-conscious that all he was doing was staring at me, and I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks at the thought. Ignore him Roxas, he's probably zoned out in my direction.

It was about halfway though that Dr. Jääsen let us split for a 20 minute break. I was getting ready to thump my head down onto the desk in defeat, my hand was aching, placing my right hand in my left I lowered my head to the open book. He poked me "Wakey wakey Blue." Huffing I turned over slightly, glaring at him from my horizontal position. His grins were all teeth, they reminded me of the chestier cat in Alice and wonderland, and surprisingly he didn't have smile lines (oh I know all about them, thank you Naminé). Sinclair tilted his head sideways mimicking me "Smoke?" He shook a cigarette packet, as if to further clarify, in my face. Rolling my eyes, visibly, I nodded (no, I don't smoke. Do you know what that's doing to your insides?) reaching under the table I shouldered my bag and walked after him.

This dude was all sorts of weird, tall lanky and the hair was just so in your face. Know the saying bottled blonde, well this dude is like red. Like I can't describe it, fire engine red? I wouldn't go as far as blood red, maybe more along the lines of Iron-Man red. Though I couldn't really dis his sense of style I mean we were pretty much dressed the same. I had my 5 sizes too big black hoodie, he was wearing what looked like a pretty big one that fitted perfectly. I had my favourite pair of denim skinny jeans on, he had a really awesome looking pair on too but they were a bit darker than mine. I had a pair of red converse on that rivalled his hair, his were a deep navy looking colour.

I had then my odd things like my black gloves on, he probably didn't need gloves. And my piercings, now there's a story if you ever need one, or more specifically 5 single stories, one story for each of my exs'. For what they were (tiny pieces of surgical titanium) I love my piercings and I defiantly want more. I looked upward to him he had a single helix piercing, pretty plain jewellery in it like plain old black horse shoe, wonder if he has more?

I walked a bit behind him, you know close enough to know we're together but not far enough that people can walk between us, like a socially acceptable distance. I guess we're friends now? I only slightly know how this whole school-friend thing goes, people sort of bond over initial contact, I remember Naminé telling me how she made friends on her first day over being vegan, I suppose for girls that how things are done. We were going towards the back of the school, I know there's no designated smoking area there but there is access to the roof.

"So Sinclair, what courses are you doing?" Small talk, that's a relationship building tool. He turned slowed a little to walk side by side with me, flip he's tall. "Physics, maths and chemistry. You?" I groaned, "Why the hell are you doing chemistry? That's stuffs hard!" Chemistry is the course of the devil. He chuckled beside me, tapping his cigarette packet against his thigh. "Its only hard if you can't do it. I'm lookin to get into Pharmacology, you sorta need chem for that." I swore under my breath and glared at him "Its hard, admit it." I tapped my phone against a sensor that blocked off the roof. "Ok yeah its hard. Some people don't know their C8H10N4O2 from their C21H23NO5, but I do which I why I am good at it." He raced up the flights of stairs to the roof and held the door open at the top awaiting my arrival.

"You never answered my question Blue, what courses you do?" He walked past me to the edge of the roof and sat on the loose stone. I joined him, lying back on the ground using my bag as a pillow. "Physics, maths and ICT. Looking to do games design." I shut my eyes and let the sun heat me up, "Mr. Napier?" I nodded and yawned a reply "Tomorrow morning?" I heard a noise of agreement followed by the sound of shaking patting and several swears.

I didn't even open my eyes "What yah lost?" There was more patting, zips were opened and then a frustrated huff "My lighter. You got a light?" I stretched arching my back up into a sitting position and pulled my bag beside me, unzipping the front pocket and moving past the loose change I pulled out a box of matches. I ignored the look he gave me and struck one of them against the side and held it out for him. He used two fingers to raise the cigarette to his lips and he lent over taking a long drag of air, the tip of the roll going from white to red, small trails of smoke leaked out from the edges of his lips and he parted them blowing out a cloud. I smiled a little, then blew the match out tossing it away and putting the match box back in my bag.

As I was going to lie back down he offered me the cigarette, I continued my recline "I don't smoke." He raised it back to his own lips and eventually finished it lying back down beside me. I could tell the question was coming before he even opened his mouth "Never tried it." The questioning look was all I need to know that it had been that question, "Your missing out Blue. Why the light?" I shrugged "Bit of a pyro I guess, never know when you're going to need to set stuff on fire." I could hear the smile in his voice "And the way the flames dance? The way that the heat emanates off of the things?" I thumped an arm onto his chest "Exactly. Its like art, ever seen pyrography? I'd love to be able to do something like that." I felt him move under my arm but he didn't move it, he had moved his own arms to be under his head, "Wouldn't put you as the pyro type Blue. You look more sugar and spice." I lifted my arm back and crossed them over my chest.

"You can't go stereotyping people here Sinclair. That could get you into all sorts of trouble." I heard a snort from him that turned into laughter. "Trust me Blue, stereotypes are made to be ignored." He finished laughing before he asked for the time, there were 10 minutes before we were due back. "Mon, I need to use the closet." He snorted again behind me, "Your arse looks fine, no rush." I got up and stretched, lightly kicking him in the side "Toilet. Water Closet." And with that I started walking to the exit, slowing down a little as I heard him run a bit to catch up with me.

We were about half way back down the fire stairs when he started talking again, "Questions, ask we both answer?" I nodded in agreement, turning to face him as I held the door open for him now "Age?" "22" "20" He grinned at me "Baby Blue." I playfully punched him in the back, before taking the lead and heading to the nearest toilets, allowing the game to carry on.

"Favourite colour?" "Grey" "Red"

"Real hair colour?" "Of Course" "Same"

"Shoe size?" "7" "13"

This carried on all the way to the toilets, now personally I prefer stalls always have, no reason like. But he turned a walked to one of the ceramic urinals and started unzipping, followed by "Oh piercings?" Cautiously I took my gloves off shoving them into my bag and heading to the urinal 2 down from him "5, you?" I watched as out of the corner of my eye I saw him turn red, stuttering slightly he replied "7". What can be so embarrassing about piercings? Then a thought came to my head, a very painful thought. "Where?" I finished up, flushing the urinal I still hate these things, and started to wash my hands. "Do I have to answer?" was his reply, grabbing a paper towel I turned and lent on the wall of a stall looking at him, "Its your game. Too personal." It wasn't a question, 7 piercings and only one currently visible, they were probably quite personal.

"I forfeit." I tossed the used paper towel into the bin and watched as he came to now wash his own hands, I grinned at him "If you forfeit you owe me a drink." He held out a clean half dry hand for me to shake "Deal." I poked the back of his hand "I know where those have been." And with that we walked silently back to class, me grinning over the fact that I'm getting a free drink, him giving off over my ungentle-manly manners.

We entered the classroom again with around 5 minutes to spare, so we sat and talked about well nothing if that's possible, he watches Game of Thrones I watch and read it. We both like Harry Potter, and we have both done previous courses. "Oh yeah , I went to an all boy school. Catholic one, very into their sport." I told him watching as he doodled on the back page of his note book, "Public, we were into the whole arts thing. I done art and biology in my last year there." I watched as he performed cross hatch on the edge of the dragon he was drawing. "I did art, technology and PE."

The Dr. eventually returned, sporting a coffee stain on the pristine white of his lab coat, and we went back to our mutual silence. He didn't seem as interested in me now, he was still drawing I think, I was returning to note taking and hand cramp boot camp, this is why I hate theory classes sooo much writing.

Around half an hour after class resumed he slid a piece of paper towards me, I took it from him sliding it on top of my book and unfolding it. Inside was a picture of what I am assuming is the Dr. but envisioned as a white walker, teaching science. It wasn't all that funny like, it was more along the lines of a physics joke. Sort of along the lines of 'I don't tell physics jokes, I don't let them slide'. Nothing too impressive like, I turned the piece of paper over and drew a doodle of my own, two cats on a slanted roof tagged with the footer ' 2 cats on a sloped roof. Which sides off first? – The one with the lowest mew.' I folded it in half and slid it back over to him, he must of found mine funny because he snorted and turned it into a coughing fit. I patted him on the back smiling at the teacher who gave us a questioning look.

After that nothing really happened, Sinclair started taking down some notes (notice I said some, he left with a page at most), I took down all the notes including some diagrams. Work sheets were handed out for homework and the Dr. let us leave early. Not a bad first day after all. Sinclair was waiting for me as I packed up "You free now?" I asked him, zipping my bag shut and tossing it over my shoulder again, pulling my hood out from under it. "Yeah I'm free, you want that drink now?"

I nodded my head waking on with him "Ever been to Unchained?" He raised an eyebrow at me "The tattoo parlour?" "Tattoo and piercing and a café. I have a friend that works there, wanna head there?" I tapped my phone against the guard door and we left the building. "What does your friend do there? Apprentice?" I walked with my hands in my pockets, his were grasped behind his head the bottom f his hoodie raising as he walked. "Sorta, he inks people up, but he's looking to get a start into the piercing, he one of the anomalies in the mod world only a few tats and no piercings." That seemed to clue him into who I was talking about because next thing I knew "You know Riku! Holy hell small world."

We talked then about how we knew Riku. I knew him because well I had gone out with him a while back but I didn't tell Sinclair that, I told him he was a friend that did a few of my piercings for me. He knew Riku because he had helped out with some of his tats and had done his helix for him. Small world indeed.

We arrived at Unchained at 12, the place isn't far from the college only 15 minutes if you need to get there fast. It would be Rikus break now, maybe I could convince him to feed me? I wandered in, I knew the place pretty well seeing as I was here nearly every day when I was going out with Riku. I waved in greeting to the reception staff and heading upstairs to the lounge area, Sinclair behind me. I spotted Riku with his back to me on the couch, taking my gloves off I snuck up behind him and covered his eyes "Guess who pretty boy." He laughed grasping my arms and pulling my head first over on top of him. "How could I not guess you, who else do I know that smells of sea salt. Ditching the gloves good try." He pushed his hand through my hair pulling it and messing it up, he use to love playing with my hair, has a hair fetish defiantly. "What brings you to my lair then Rox?" I pointed to Sinclair standing behind him, looking confused at what was happening in front of him, "I made a friend, Riku meet Axel."

They both held their hand out and shook "I remember you Axel. Black and white medical sleeve?" A smile broke out across Rikus face as Axel replied he shook me by the arms. "Show Roxas the sleeve go on." Soon Sinclair was stripping off his hoodie and showing off his ink. My mouth dropped open as I clambered over the couch again, my hand wrapping around his wrist, following each line of the piece. This was my art, my design on a human being. I looked back at Riku who was admiring the work too nodding his approval. I looked back at the piece fingers tracing the paths of the snakes, following the line of the caduceus, rewriting each letter on the scroll work. I had never seen any of my art on a person before, this was unbelievable, there was adrenaline pumping through me, my mouth still open in shock.

Sinclair must have been confused, I mean come on I was quite literally orgasming over his skin here, poor dude. Riku forced a cough to break up the 'tension' "Axel meet the designer, or as we call him Latex Free." Something must of clicked with him because next thing I knew he was shaking my hand again "Holy hell, love your work! Love your style! I can't believe you were the one who made this, I thought it was Rikus girl that did this." I carried on with the hand shaking my entire arm going up and down with his movements, laughing at the Rikus girl comment (he's never had a girl in his life). "We said something about stereotyping earlier Sincair. Something along the lines of maybe don't do it?" He released my hand and wiped his on his trousers embarrassed, "Umm yeah, drink?"

He tossed his hoodie and rug-sack onto the couch where Riku had been sitting and made his way over to the café styled area hopping up onto one of the bar stools that sat in front of the coffee machine, "So what will it be Blue?" Riku followed him but moved around to the back of the counter, "You obviously haven't knew Roxas all that long. He's an addict, only one thing he wants." Riku smirked at me from behind Sinclair before turning around and bending over to get something, I heard the opening and shutting of a fridge as I neared, and Riku re-emerged with a cold bottle of coke-cola. I was instantly halfway across the counter grabbing the bottle out of his hands before retreating to open it a safe distance from him.

I heard the two of them laugh at me as I drank heavily from the bottle, "I swear the way he get on you would think there's still Cocaine in them drinks. I mean you even get withdrawal from the stuff." I shhhed him pressing the tips of my fingers to his mouth, "Says the guy with the weird skittles addiction. Taste the rainbow, be the rainbow, shit the rainbow!" I leant back in the bar stool watching as Riku jumped onto the counter crossing his legs to talk with us, he rubbed his ink stained hand on the knees of his jeans, I watched with mock interest as he took a hair band from his wrist and used it to put his hair up in a messy ponytail then tugged at some stands around his ears loosening them.

Sinclair, maybe I should start calling him by his first name, he suits either or I guess. Looked to be pretty out of it, he must seem a bit of an outsider or something, I uncapped my bottle and finished the drink in one quick gulp then stood going around the counter to put it in the recycling bin. "So you two were a thing then?" Oh good he doesn't sound grossed out, Riku nodded along with me "Yeah we were going out what was it Rox, near 3 years?" I walked over to a locked cabinet and pulled out my art pad from under the others. "Give or take a few months yeah." I checked him out as I moved closer again, doesn't look grossed out, or embarrassed. "So why did you split? There's no bad blood here like is there?"

Riku laughed as I shook my head, I pretended to take aim at him with the oversized book before settling it against his crossed knees "No bad blood between us, we just thought we should split, we were more friends than anything still are right?" I looked up checking with him, it was a serious question after all. "Ehh would still prefer a friends with benefits relationship, but this is probably as close as I'm getting." He ran his fingers through my hair again pulling tightly and tilting my head back, I groaned aloud in pain closing my eyes "Bet you would love that, sadism is classified as a mental disorder you know."

It this point I could probable care less about what Sinclair was thinking this was essentially foreplay for me and Riku, not that we actually ever got that far anyway. I felt the pressure on my head lessen slightly before returning, I opened my eyes to see Riku leaning into my face a wolfish grin from ear to ear, ohh I remember that look it would usually be followed by more pain or some snarky comment "Well you seemed to enjoy it Roxas so would that not make you masochist?" I smiled right back at him tilting my head further back baring my neck for him. "You already know the answer to that Riku." I could practically feel him vibrating with excitement, time to knock him down "Do you not remember Luxords rules for the shop?" I felt him tense up slightly

"Rule 1, Riku is not allowed to show signs of personal affection." He pulled away from me slightly "Rule 2, Roxas shall indulge Riku until Luxord has been made aware of Rikus wrong doings." I smiled further as I felt him pull back and tense up, and then it happened the deep wise voice of Luxord "Rule 3, Luxord shall decide upon Rikus punishment. A punishment fitting the crime." The look of sheer terror in Rikus eyes was worth the blood rushing to my head. The sound that followed was weird the sort of noises that you wouldn't know if you didn't live in a tattoo parlour. The first noise, the putting on of gloves and the second was the sound of one of the filler bottles being emptied. I watched in utter fascination as Riku fell backwards, and Luxord was left standing there with black ink stained hands looking as proud of himself as the time he finished an entire black and white back tattoo in a day.

Riku was not impressed, he had tried to wash it out. I personaly know of the struggle of tattoo ink in hair only I had done it on purpose, tattoo ink is expensive but still cheaper than hair dye. We watched (me, Sinclair and Luxord) as Riku repetitively washed his hair in the hand sink, now the colour had faded a little, it sort of looked like a permanent shadow on his hair. We had spent the time learning poker with Luxord, I may like math but I am awful at poker, Sinclair is only marginally better than me. He had joked that could now move on to strip poker, Luxord is great besides the constant sexual innuendos. He tried to talk me into tattooing once, but I turned him down telling him I'd prefer just to draw on paper, he seemed happy enough, I mean he still let me lurk around the shop hassle free after that.

It was nearing home time for me, that's around 7pm an hour before the last bus home for me, I was surprised that Sinclair even stayed as long as he did here with us or maybe he was just staying with me? He packed up, paid for his 4 coffees and my 2 cokes, which was very nice of him seeing as he only needed to buy me the one drink, and left with me. And we just wandered down the streets to the bus shelter in this sort of companionable idle chit chat mood. That mood shifted only a little toward the end of our route "Sooooo your gay?" Now it did catch me off guard, I sort of already thought he knew that "Well yeah. I guess." I shoved my hands further into my hoodie and we carried on down the street in more silence. Near a whole 10 minutes after that I stopped and just looked him in the face all serious "You don't mind do you?" He stuttered about the question for a bit before answering "I… well I don't. No I don't mind." He was talking with his hands, quite funny to watch, we carried on walking after that.

"How did you know?" He stared me in the eyes, the lit cigarette between his lips reflecting off of the whites of his eyes, the smoke gently rising undisturbed. I looked past him as we stood in the smoking zone of the shelter, I knew what he was talking about but how do you answer that? "I never had that, you know the single life changing moment." I watched as he nodded along, "I sort of thought I was like Pansexual, but no offence vaginas are gross their all urgh." I pulled a face at him and he broke down pissing himself laughing. I smiled and grabbed the cigarette from his fingers before he dropped it, I snuffed it out in the palm of my hand "Too true, have you actually seen one? Girls don't know what to do with all that hair, and then they shave and go full on pornstar!" I watched as he took a laughing fit, that pretty soon turned in a smokers coughing fit. "Think that's enough smoking for today Sinclair. No more vaginas talk for today." I handed his the half done cigarette smiling between words as he tried to regain his breath.

He took it off of me and slid it back into the cigarette packet and put it into his back pocket and returning with his mobile, "You have facebook Blue? Add me will ya?" I took my phone out o my pocket too, opening the facebook app "A-X-E-L S-I-N-C-L-A-I-R" I said each letter out, clicking on what I assumed to be him. I sent him a friend request and a message that said 'Boo', I watched as I got an notification for acceptance of my friend request and the message then read seen. He smiled and tapped more on his phone, then I got a message from him an emoji of a ghost. "So when's your bus here?" He scanned the line of buses queued up, gesturing to the nearest one.

I checked the time on my mobile and turned around "It should be here. How are you going home?" We started walking away from the smoking zone towards where my bus should pull in "Oh I have an apartment opposite the college." I gawked at him in amazement, those places cost a fortune, they are like 400 pound a week not including electricity and heating. "You're so lucky! Think of all the extra time you can spend sleeping in!" He snorted at me "Is that the only thing you can think of. True enough I suppose I can get up like half an hour before class and be there in 10." I pushed him on the shoulder "I'm gonna come live with you so I can get an extra 3 hours sleep. Living the high life you are Sinclair!" I turned quickly when I noticed familiar people coming out of the main building "Oh this is me, see you tomorrow then in math?" He smiled and turned walking away "Course you will you can't get rid of me that fast Blue."

I watched him leave for a second before joining the line for the bus home, the 8 bus was never as crowded as the 6 bus which was always a plus it let me catch up on my sleep even if it was only an extra hours' worth. I lifted my mobile out of my pocket to ready myself to pay and looked on in horror as 'Work' phoned me, if I ignored him he would probably phone back. I slid the call bar across the screen and lifted it to my ear "I hate you", I could hear the thumping of music in the background as he replied screaming down his end "Ehh you love me, calling in a favour here Zack is a no show. You cover?" I could tell that he was sorry enough from his tone of voice but working till 3 in the morning is not my favourite thing "I want double time." I excused myself from the line of people and walked back into the main building the same way Sinclair had minutes ago. I could hear him seething down the line "Fine, but your clearing tables before shut down." If you think about it that's not a bad deal, not like I'm cleaning dishes "Be there in 20. I'm borrowing a t-shirt and sleeping on your couch later." He agreed and that was that, I ended the call and started walking my way there.

I walked fast paced through alleyways and dimly lit streets, the light from my mobile being the brightest thing around. I text my mom telling her that I'd had dinner and that work had called and that I was going to sleep on Clouds couch and that I promise to be home tomorrow. She replied fast enough, the whole that's great dear, don't work too hard, borrow some clothes so I don't wear the same stuff tomorrow and did I make any friends at school today? I smiled thinking of Sinclair, and made promises to tell her all about it tomorrow.

Maybe being late wasn't all that bad of a thing to of happened today?


	3. I Want To Know

Dr. Ansem Xehanort was, or should I say is a world-renowned councillor and specialist in learning difficulties, more specifically dyslexia. He has wrote 7 books on the subject (4 of which I have read with great difficulty), he has published several thesis on the matter and takes the care of his 'subject matter' too seriously. For all the genius he is, he is a shite talker. Know that thing your teacher drills into your head 'Don't repeat a questions root it annoys examiners!' that thing, this guy was finding 10 different ways to say the same thing.

He drones, on and on and on and on and on (you get the idea), with this voice like cardboard, I'm ready to fall asleep. I can now see why the guy never holds conferences', he would kill one half and put the other into a coma! I smiled briefly at the idea before wincing slightly at the pain in my lip and dropping into a resting bitch face sort of glare. If this guy didn't shut up I would be very tempted to jump over the flippin balcony and be done with all this.

"And how do you feel you are going to cope here ? Are you sure you are going to be adequately intellectually challenged in your current courses? We are able to get you application into something more suited to you if you would like that." He slid a booklet over towards me, I accepted it pretending to look interested in it for a second before reverting back to him. "I feel that the subjects I have picked are quite reasonable, I've never had the challenge of several theory courses before. Three should suffice as a starting point, physics as it turns out is very enjoyable so far." That's it Roxas use all the big words you know!

He smiled almost predatorily as he quickly reached for his notes "Ahhh yes, I would never of took that into consideration. You are after all a classified 'DaVinci child' are you not?" I nodded knowing that it was rhetorical, and that he had most certainly already read my notes 4 + times, "Yes yes here it is," He pulled a booklet out from amongst the other booklets and looked it over, "I see that you are due a re-examination of your IQ again, I shall arrange it for you. Wednesdays are best for you are they not?I am also going to re-submit an order to the Prometheus Society on your behalf, after all you show the necessary talent for such things."

Dear merciful God don't lent his tirade start again! I leant back slightly in my seat to check the clock on the wall behind his head, at this rate I'm going to be late again! I quietly snuck my mobile out under the table and set it on silent before opening up facebook messenger app. I kept half an eye on the Dr. while I used the other to message Sinclair,

Roxas: Hey Axel you in?

I folded one leg over the other and set my phone on the flat of my thigh before setting an elbow on the table and supporting my head. "I am sure you are aware of the colleges strict no bullying policies yes?" I nodded and he flipped over another page on his 'welcome pamphlet', you could kill an elephant with that thing. "Would you like to make use of the personal tutor service held here?" I shook my head and glanced back down to my phone as he checked his notes, ticking and crossing and whatever else he was doing.

Axel: Don't tell me you're going to be late again Blue!

I quickly clicked on the XD face, before typing back to him

Roxas: I'm here, just stuck in a meeting. Save me a seat!

He quickly replied back with the default thumbs up emoji and I set my phone to sleep. The Dr. hadn't realised thankfully. "So what features are you looking to make use of during examinations? I have a list of things that you qualify for here would you like to look over them?" Giving a half smile I took the sheet off of him, "I would appreciate the extra time, coloured overlays and a larger font paper if that is possible Dr." I handed to page back and pointed to what I felt I needed, and he nodded and took more notes, nothing exciting what so ever. "And that is our time up." He smiled happily to himself, ahh yes another case study for me to enjoy. "I am sure that Professor Napier is expecting you now, I shall give you time to make use of a washroom before I phone down to tell him it was I who kept you back." Nice enough of him ain't it? I held my hand out for him to shake, see me and all my manners "Thank you , that is so gracious of you." He took my hand and shook it looking all proud of himself, "Now now , while I may insist of addressing you as formally as I do, Ansem will do just fine. We are after all going to be seeing each other quite regularly now."

We walked side by side to leave the room, but just before I got free he placed a hand on my shoulder and looked at me face full of concern " , you will remember to come to me if you have any trouble or problems at all won't you?" I nodded, briefly wondering if my face didn't look as it did would he still be as worried? "Of course Ansem. You shall be the first I ask if I need help." I felt the hand on my shoulder tighten before he curtly nodded and released me. And then I was gone, class had started around 5 minutes ago, so run to the toilets and check my face before I go.

I jumped into the nearest male bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. I look like shit. I feel like shit, but that's besides the point. I turned the cold water tap on and let it run for a bit before running a hand through the water and patting to cooling liquid onto my skin. I had a busted up lip and a sort of greenish yellow cheek, I looked a lot better probably than the other guy but that's what you say ain't it? I knew there was no point in trying to hide the bruise that would just cause me more trouble after I stopped with the makeup, the split lip on the other hand was somewhat fine with me, I'm always tearing bits of skin off of them anyway and making them bleed. I grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser and started pat drying my skin. Hopefully the colour in my cheek would go down I a few days, it shouldn't take that long seeing as its already started healing.

I checked myself out once more in the mirror, giving my hair one last fluff before leaving and moving the 10 doors down to the classroom. From the way that I was positioned as I walked down the corridor I could see where Sinclair was seated, it appeared to be the back left of the room closest to the window, and he had an empty seat right beside him, praise the lords on high! Taking a last breath to steady myself I reached for the handle and pushed forward to enter. Entering at the exact moment my name was called for morning register, you can't get more perfect than that, the teacher who looked somewhat familiar eyed me for a minute before " , has informed me of your reason for being late, I am Dr. Napier head of mathematics here at Twilight Town College. You may now be seated." He loosely gestured to the class as he placed a tick beside my name and carried on as if it had never happened.

I could see Sinclair's eyes nearly fall out of his head as I approached him and dropped into the chair beside him. "The fuck happened to you Blue?" There was a sense of urgency in his voice as he took my chin and turned my head so he could see the cheek, I gave him a loose half smile as I pulled out the notebook designated for maths and a pen out, feeling about for the stupid calculator. "A client at work took a swing at me because I asked him to leave." The redhead looked at me dumbstruck then let go of my chin letting me search for my missing calculator "Did they need to hit ya or what happened?" Bloody stupid thing was between pages of ICT notes I'd made. "The number one rule in customer service, the client is always right. If they want to punch you in full view of a security camera then they must want to go to jail for assault." I watched, grinning myself, as a wolfish smile spread across Sinclairs face "What did the idiot do then?" "He ran before the police came, but we got his face. Or at least what his face looked like before he hit me." I could see the hidden laughter in his eyes but he kept quiet, just as well he did too.

"Right then class, attention up here." I watched the man as he got up and moved to the other side of the room dispersing pages. Why do I know this man? Have I seen him before somewhere, the dude is buff like look at him! 7 foot of deadlock haired buffness, if that's a thing. Axel must of noticed my staring as he elbowed me and wiggled his eyebrows hinting to the teacher, I shook my head at him in response and leaned in slightly closer I debated saying 'I prefer redheads' but settled for "Too much hair", he laughed in response before sitting upright again. He was coming up the aisle we were sitting at now, "This is a general practice test, feel free to ask me or anyone else for help. This grade can only be improved upon, you are free to converse with others. You may begin." As he said that he placed the last paper on my desk in front of me.

He bent down beside me at ear height and whispered into my ear "Roxas your work and my work stay separate. Tell no one of my part at Nobody." Ahhh, it was work then. I nodded with a brief 'yes Sir'. He must be something of a regular then if he knows me by name, or maybe he checked the register always an option. And with that he walked away, leaving a very confused Sinclair beside me "He's a regular at work." And that settled his thoughts allowing him to now focus on the page in front of him, I looked down at his and then at mine, checking that both were the same which they were. I opened my book to the first page and set about completing the page, if I take it slow I can't confuse myself. Basic volume, height by length by depth. Cylinder, πr^2h. Simple stuff. Question 2, simultaneous equations, right that's done. And I went through them like that, 7 multiple part questions done in an hour.

I dropped my pen and stretched my fingers out arching my back over the chair, God that felt great. 30 minutes and Sinclair can have his smoke break; wonder if there is a vending machine on this floor? Do I even have any change to get a coke? Ehh worry about that when I come to it. I crossed my arms and set my head on them positioning myself so as not to annoy my cheek. I watched as Sinclair argued with maths, writing things down before scribbling them out again, I tried to focus my eyes on his page to see where he was, not too bad last part of question 6, Poisson distribution I'm not all that good at statistics like but it is one of the easier equations. e minus lambda to the factor of lambda power x over x radical. It's one of them ones that I can remember for some reason. I watched as he took his pen and actually stabbed the page moving it slightly in a circular motion.

"Need help?" I stared at him from my side ways position, watching as his glare softened and he turned to look at me. "I hate math. I haven't done any of this shit since may. Are you done?" I just looked up at him bored "Why else would I be down here." He pulled my book out from underneath my arms and flicked the pages looking over my work, I slowly sat up and took my book back from him "Ah ah ah no cheating. You can have a hint if you like." He let go of my book and dropped his head to the table, "How do I do this?"

So from there I spent 20 minutes finishing Sinclairs questions with him. Explaining about how the Poisson equation was bonded and that you had to work down from the number that you needed and then remove it from 1. And then he had carried on only asking at the end if we should tell the teacher we were done, we sat there for 5 minutes debating this I tilted to the side moving closer to him "He looks busy." "But what can he be busy with? School has just started." I moved back and glared at him, "You ask then." That sort of settled it, he paused before he said in a not quite indoor voice "Dr. Napier?" he sort of half raised a hand calling for his attention.

As it turned out, only me and Sinclair had finished the test paper so he took our note books and was currently marking them. He let us leave the 10 minutes earlier for break than everyone else just as long as we would be back in time for the class to resume. Which takes us to now, we had found a vending machine, it was actually in the stairwell that we had gone up yesterday which is handy because it means I can get my fix while Sinclair is getting his. So we were sitting on the roof again he was smoking I was relaxing, that whole thing again, when I figured we don't talk enough. That game yesterday was great up until it ended.

"Can we play the question game again? I won't ask about your piercings again." I sat up in a half crunch my arms wrapped around my knees. He didn't reply, he continued on with his cigarette until it was done and tossed it over the ledge before lying back and staring up at the sky. "They're on my dick." He said it so off note! I could feel myself going red with embarrassment; I cannot start to think about his dick! No bad Roxas! I still imagined it though, he has 7 piercings and only one in his ear so 6 on his dick! I must of froze up of something because he turned to look at me, raising an eyebrow at me questioningly. "Thats nice." I squeaked out, my face is on fire, holy hell. He gave me a lopsided smile as he went back to cloud watching, "A girl I was crushin on liked them, I got them, hooked up with her and as soon as she saw them she was gone. Vrooom." He swiped right with his hand and the smile fell off his face.

"You could just remove them couldn't you? Let them heal up?" I cautiously lay back down watching his expressions, "Nahh I'm pretty fond of them now, plus I think their long past being able to heal themselves." I nodded along with him before a thought crossed my mind "Riku didn't make you get them did he?" That sounded to better his mood, he choked on air for a second before laughing some more "Fuck no. Luxord was the one that did them, Unchained is the only place in the whole of Traverse that will do any sort of genital piercings." He looked me over before resting his hands on the top of his jeans "Wanna see them Blue." He said it in such a tone too! God I could swear he's toying with me. I shook my head "Nah I'm good thanks." He laughed again lifting his hands away from the jeans "Your loss Blue. Your loss. You thinking of gettin more? In the future like?"

"A few more I guess. I really want one of them double tongue piercings, they look so awesome." I heard him click his own tongue beside mine, "I can imagine you with that, yeah you'd suit it." I felt my face heat up yet again, God don't let him be watching me. "Thanks." I watched as he sat up again and pulled out his cigarettes again, "Any more or you just gonna stop there?" He tapped my knee with the packet. "Well nipple piercings would be a must. Besides them the only other one I've thought maybe would be a Prince Albert." He turned to me jaw lose and eyes wide, his own cheeks going pink, "Holy shit Blue! You getting kinky with someone or something." He slapped his hand against my leg "That fuckin hurts to think about. No wonder you and Riku got along, sadistic tendencies Blue."

I pushed myself up to sit with him, dragging my feet up through the stones and hugging them tight, we can see the parlour from here I noticed. "You ever think of getting anymore?" He took a drag of his cigarette and tilted his head back letting out a cloud of smoke "Maybe. Defiantly no more metal near my junk. I'm thinking some more ear ones, really like the bars you can get for industrials." I nodded along with his answers. "Your turn then Blue, ask away." I pondered for a question to ask, my eyes glancing up again to look at the parlour, wonder if Riku is there now? "Do you have any other tats?" He tapped the ash off of the end of his cigarette before looking to my bag

"Have any tissues in that magic bag of yours?" I pulled my bag forward and took out the sleeve of tissues tossing them to him. He tore it open and grabbed one wrapping it round his fingers and rubbing harshly at his cheekbones. He did one solid rub against the cheek sliding it over his skin, and then I could see it under a thick layer of makeup. I moved leaning forward watching intently as more layers got removed. At first it looked like a bruise, this sort of blue tinged purple, but it soon got defined edges, several more rubs later and he moved onto the other cheek. They were like small triangles pointed top down, but they weren't a solid block colour, there were like little patterns or something, I must have gave him a confused look because next thing he was explaining them. "Facial tattoos are well 'frowned upon'. My parents know about them, they paid for me to get them." He rubbed a bit more before dropping the used tissue.

"I had retinoblastoma when I was little. They say I'm lucky I didn't go blind, like I do have a little short vision nothing serious I just wear contacts to help with that." I tilted my head encouraging him to go on, his eyes were sad close to tears. I tried to quickly remember what I could about retinoblastoma, type of cancer commonly found in young children located in the retina of the eye. Causes the common 'red eye' in photos to appear yellow or dull I think? Can't remember. "I had it in both eyes, this one" he tapped one of his long fingers under his left eye right on top of the tattoo "first and then 2 years later this." He tapped the other tattoo. "The tattoos are sort of a funny symbol of remembrance. The doctors mark under your eye with a triangle which one they are operating on, you know so they don't do the wrong one."

He rubbed at the skin a bit more clearing away the makeup on the right tattoo. "The pattern thing is sort of like a nonsense thing, just sort of stylised watercolour thing. You know how tattoo artists are all the artistic flair you can pack into every square inch." I moved a little shifting to move beside him, letting him lean against me. I shifted putting pressure on his side, attempting to be reassuring. I lifted my left hand, the one closest to him and took my glove off pulling my hoodies sleeve up too "I only have the one tattoo" I turned my wrist up to face him showing him the thick line that was on it. A curved line with thick black edging and a cyan blue centre. He lifted my hand into his and traced the image. "What is it?" His fingers continued to trace the image. "It's half of a heart. I was, am a twin. It's my permanent memory of him." His hand slid into mine, holding it tightly. "How did he die?" I dropped my head, it's not really all that upsetting for me, just the thought.

"The hospital killed him. We were born premature, emergency C-section. I was on top of him holding him, protecting him, being his big brother. They were rushing the operation and split open my back, I have a scar running from my shoulder to my ass, but when they pulled him out, they crushed his skull. He was brain dead, my parents opted to give him a mercy killing, didn't want him in anymore pain." I took a deep breath, and felt him clench my hand tight. "What was his name?" "Sora."

His hand tightened and he moved his thumb across the skin on the top of my hand. "Roxas and Sora. You would have been an awesome big brother Roxas." He tilted his head setting his head against mine. "And I'm pretty sure Sora wouldn't want his big brother being late to maths." He moved to stand and still clenching my hand he pulled me up and lent down to get my bag from the ground slinging it over his shoulder. "Right then Blue. I am getting you a coke." We walked hand and hand down the stairs and headed to the vending machine. He let go of my hand and put a credit card into the card slot before entering the code to get me my coke. He handed it to me before directing us back down the hall.

We passed a set of toilets and I dragged him into them, shoving the bottle of coke into my bag. "We need to clean you up Sinclair, show off your tats." I pushed him over to the sinks and grabbed some toilet roll from a nearby stall; I turned the tap on and held the paper under the running stream. "Be proud is what I say. Show off your ink." I smiled and reached up rubbing the thick layers of makeup off. He smiled in return "Same goes for you Blue, what's with the gloves just as bad as me." I took a large strip of the dry paper and rubbed it in his face annoying him. "Reynolds phenomenon, the gloves keep my hands warm you muppet." The door to the toilets suddenly opened and someone walked in. I felt the anger in me boil up as soon as I saw his face, as soon as I saw the flicker of recognition in his eyes he was back out the out just as fast.

"Know the dude?" I grabbed the used toilet roll and shoved it in the bin before turning to check Sinclair out, ok well maybe I shouldn't actually check him out, check if he has any makeup left. Nodding to myself in satisfaction at a clean face, I bit my lip and drew it into my mouth feeling as I took the scab off the cut, small beads of blood pooled onto my tongue, "He's the ass-wipe that gave me my split lip." I pressed the side of my hand to the cut, removing it and rubbing the blood away again.

I watched as Sinclair grinned the same wolfish grin he gave me when I told him about customer service rule one. "Blue we ain't starting a fight in the middle of school. We're being good boys." I washed my hands in the sink drying them on my jeans. "Don't worry Sinclair, karmas bitch. Which is also why we are leaving for class now." I opened the door allowing him to leave and followed behind walking beside him. "So what you doing after maths Blue? You free?" I nodded, "Free for 3 hours then I have ICT. Why?" He reached in front of me and pushed open the door to the classroom, "Wanna hang at Unchained again? See how Rikus hair is holding up." I laughed remembering the look on his face, "Can't wait!".

And that is when things went south soo flippin fast. "There's the fag and his druggie boyfriend." The smile on my face dropped as I recognised the voice. I moved slowly, me and Sinclair both returning to our table at the back. And I instantly reached for my phone, pulling out my calculator and pen too. I opened it, unlocking it and entered one sentence into a text before sending it. 'Found the idiot'. I had a second thought and then opened up my email account, and composed a message to Dr. Xehanort 'Sorry to message you so soon Dr. Xehanort, but I think I need help with the whole no bullying clause. There is a guy harassing me and my friend. We are in math class right now and there is no teacher.' I pressed send, I know that its long shot like, but I'm the guys case study, bullying would have negative impacts on his case study.

My arms and stationary were forcibly moved across the table, and an arse was sitting in front of me on my table. "Hey fag, I was talking to you." I glanced down at my mobile that was still open and saw the reply from Ansem 'coming'. I took my hands off of the table and looked up at him, before faux wincing at his face "Shit dude that looks infected." His mouth opened and he put a hand gently on his nose before opening his mouth again but I beat him to it "Shit you should go get that checked out." I false smiled at him, God I have played this game too many times. "Wasn't you at that fight this morning at the gay bar was it, they have aids you know." I saw him clench his jaw and tighten his right fist; I remembered the guy was right handed from this morning. I readied myself for the punch that was inevitably coming loosening my own jaw in case he dislocated it.

I watched with a stupid smile on my face as he threw his punch right at my jaw line. I took it, throwing my head back but positioning myself to crash into Sinclair rather than the wall behind us. Several things happened Sinclair made a move to stand which I stopped by throwing an arm in front of him, easily passable as a reflex on my behalf. Second thing was the door to the room few open and two people flew in one he first had grey hair and the second had black hair. And coming from the shouting Dr. Xehanort had now arrived "Mr. Strife! Step away from Mr. Strife!" To be perfectly honest I didn't see much after that, Sinclair had moved after I got punched so well I was currently lying back across his seat with the greatest view of his arse possible. From what I could see he was ringing the neck of the dude that had punched me, one knee propped up on the table and the other on the ground beside me tensed up.

Ok first things first. I shouldn't be admitting this really really shouldn't be admitting this, the dude is multiple types of hot and or sexy. I really shouldn't say it, admitting it leads to feelings and such on. There is no need to start falling for him, Sinclair is as straight as straight can be, me on the other hand I'm as straight as a boomerang. Look at his arse though, I mean just look at the denim stretching across him. Ok no let's not look at him, no hard-ons during school. At least not when I can't take care of it. So I eventually came to the silent conclusion that I am just going to lie here and wait this out, this can so pass as stunned shock. I'm just gonna wait for someone to come save me, shouldn't take too long I mean Ansem has just came charging in.

I must of only been lying there for what a minute or 2 before Sinclair grabbed me by the shoulders and forced me up to sit up "Blue!" He shook me hard and I could feel my head going ragdoll and rolling about the place "Roxas speak to me you idiot!" I laughed in reply, "Wanna check for a concussion before giving me shaken baby syndrome?" I blinked at him arching an eyebrow in question, feeling as he tightened his grip on my shoulders pushing me back slightly more before giving a sad sort of smile. "Thought we said no trouble?" I smiled back in return before attempting to stand "Would be no fun without all this trouble sure."

From there on we, me and Sinclair were brought to a 'private' room, there were near 10 people in there so much for privacy. They asked about this morning, and our first 'encounter', I told them that I had been at work and had saw him harassing a client and had approached him asking him to leave. I told them about how he disagreed with me, and how I signalled for security before he decided to punch me and how I reacted in self-defence. Dr. Xehanort only seemed only seemed worried about my head, I had continued to inform him that yes I was fine and that yes my head was not sore and I was not going to faint.

I left the room some time later with Sinclair in tow, the Dr. had informed me that he would tell my ICT teacher that I wasn't going to attend class and all that. He also asked the teacher to please provide me with hard copies of notes for the next class. And he thanked the math teacher too for some reason before letting us go, telling me that they were going to sort out the 'bully' for me and that I would not being seeing him anytime soon, hopefully. They sure do get things done fast here.

We were walking down the stairs towards the guard barriers when a thought struck me there was a movie house just around the corner. "Hey Sinclair?" He grunted in confirmation, just continuing his way down the steps "Know if there's anything good on in the cinema now?" He paused for a second before pulling out his own phone and clicking about on it. I reached in front of him at tapped my own phone on the sensor letting us both out, letting him carry on in his little trance. Pulling and nudging him out of peoples way as we made our way outside "Anything?" He looked up from his screen "Two options, the right one and the wrong one. Which do you pick?" I smiled and we walked on, stopping to wait on a light changing to cross the road, "As tempting as the wrong one sounds, the right one sounds a lot more interesting. When's it start?"

He glanced at his screen again tapping buttons and such "An hour. Would Riku wanna come?" I shook my head, "Riku doesn't believe in paying for something he can get for free." Sinclair made a noise, and I turned around to see him with his hand on his chest he mocked shock. "And he says he's an artist!" he flung his arms into the air "Such sins cannot be forgivin, for an artist to deprive his fellows of a true income." I tried to keep a straight face, really I did but that's the truth Riku is a huge cheap-skate not like them ones in America with the show (Namine is addicted to that show too for some reason). Rikus just let's use the word different, he would pay for things like the art that he would put on people, he just didn't see the point in going to the likes of the cinema if he could just watch it on the computer later.

I broke my face and laughed at him "Oh yes. Some artists just want their dues, others want your eternal soul." He smiled, then slung his backpack around his arm and reached into the front, "Well if he's going to be a spoil sport. Shall we wait at mine?" He pulled out a set of keys and shook them making them jingle together, I gave him a funny look before agreeing I mean what else could we do for the 30 plus minutes that we are waiting? As it turns out Sinclair lives right opposite the school, and I mean opposite, we backtracked up to the crossing and went to the apartment buildings. Or at least I had thought they were apartments, their sort of like these 3 story minimalist condo things.

His front door was bright red but still appeared duller than his hair. And when he opened the door, the smell of cinnamon just hit me. I just blurted it out "It smells like Christmas!" Well I practically shouted it out, he didn't seem to notice though not at first he was toeing off his boots "Well that's probably my shower gel, Old Spice." He stood up pushing his boot in with a foot and started flexing his muscles "Smell like a man!" I pushed a hand to his chest playfully "Yes! Those adds are brilliant." I knelt down on the ground and started untying my laces. I muttered angrily at them before taking my gloves off again and trying again, this time successfully getting them off, I hear Sinclair tutting above me "Can you not just keep them off when you inside?" I gave him a look that said 'do you think?', before setting a hand on his cheek.

"Holy shit Blue!" He pushed my hand away at the same time he backed up, I placed it on my own cheek testing the temperature they were no colder than usual. I tugged my gloves back on watching him "Blue that can't be right, are they always like that?" I straightened out one of the fingers that had become twisted "Well yeah. Hands, feet, lips, ears and nose, always cold." He turned and walked into what must be the kitchenette area. I followed in behind him, being careful to not over step my welcome, if that's would be a possibility even. The area seemed to consist of the one room and at the centre of it was this giant black marble effect table bordered by 4 bar stools, I hopped up onto one of them and just observed as Sinclair made his way about. He opened cupboards and made himself busy preparing something or the other. I took the time to look further about the place as he was doing whatever, as I said before the place is pretty minimalistic black and silver metal being the primary colours.

The only out of it source of colour was sitting right in front of me in the middle of the table. "Sunflowers?" He turned back to me and pushed them to the side, sliding the plate he was holding into their spot, the plate was filed with random pieces of sliced fruit. "Gift from my mom, she says they will lighten up the place, you know women they love their flowers." He lifted a piece of pineapple I think and admired it before eating it whole. I nodded agreeing with him, "My mom and sisters have the same idea. Flowers make everything better." I selected a slice of apple and bit it in half smiling at the crunch. "And now there's the flower crowns. Every girl is suddenly a princess, there are dozens of the things in our house." I ate the rest of the apple piece.

"Urhg I've seen them things, they are everywhere like a disease they are!" he chewed on another slice of something before pointing at me "Not like pineapple?" I shrugged picking a piece up and eating it "It's ok I guess, prefer strawberry or dragon fruit though." He grinned eating another piece of it, "You know what they say about pineapple don't you." He laughed before licking his fingers clean, I raised an eyebrow at him "I in fact do not know what they say about pineapple." I gave him a very pointed glare to finish, then watched as he looked pretty shocked and slack jawed "Gonna tell me?" He licked his finger again, only this time it appeared to be in nervousness, I am doing such a good job at embarrassing him, maybe I should start flirting with him? That could probably end in utter failure.

"Well um. They say. They say that it makes you taste better." He lowered his gaze a bit, his cheeks going pink. Ahh maybe I do stand a chance at him, let's play stupid for a bit play the dumb blond. I frowned a bit crinkling my brows "Makes what taste better?" I watched in silent enjoyment as the colour deepened in his cheeks and he fidgeted with his fingers. "Really Blue." I nodded, creasing my brows again as if in deep thought he sighed "It makes your cum taste sweeter than normal." Ahhh that sounds interesting, I hadn't know that actually. Interesting stuff that I guess. I looked across the table at him in interest. "And can you attest to that Sinclair? Have you noticed that your semen tastes sweeter?" and then the blush across his face just bloomed. I grabbed another piece of the pineapple and sucked the juices from it before eating it, smiling at him.

I really shouldn't be testing the dude like. Though I can tell I am getting something from it, and it seemed to be something positive, usually the haters would be in a tantrum by now or getting physical in a not so nice way. He was acting all embarrassed, which I usually take as a good sign, even though it would be the reaction you get from girls. I know he's not going to answer at this point, too 'personal', one of them things guys are still iffy about tasting your own cum. I've tried mine like. Didn't taste bad, just overly sweet. Riku use to tell me that was because of the amount of sugar I ate daily, only time I've noticed that it was awful was when I had been on antibiotics, that stuff then was rotten. He's embarrassed right now, let's work with that, people tend to either clam up or be very open when embarrassed he tends to open up.

"So yesterday Axel, you asked me how I knew I was gay." I used his first name to enforce positive reactions (I read far too many phycology books, need to get a life), and to show that I was interested in multiple ways "So I pose to you the same question. When did you know you were straight?" I lifted another fruit slice and ate it watching as his face contorted, confusion and other mixed feelings sprinting through his eyes, I looked on silently waiting for my answer. I had been expecting this to be hard for him, most people never had that moment where they go oh yeah I'm straight, its drilled into your head from the moment you realise anything. It's the 'done' thing to be. He opened his mouth once closing it and then opening it again "I've. I've never thought about it." His brows creased as if he was confused, "I've never assumed I would be anything else but straight." He looked at me, right at me, through my eyes. "I'm not sure?" He asked me it, as if I could answer it for him.

I shrugged I reply before standing "A question or later then. Where the loo?" I turned around and looked back through the doorway, knowing the question would stay with him. He gestured off and muttered next floor. Nodding to myself I went off up the stairs, leaving him to ponder his reason for life. I slowly made my way up the stairs to the next floor, this one appeared to be a sort of lounge area, large L-suite couch glass coffee table, ridiculously large flat screen and 2 entire walls of DVDs. I was very impressed but I really need to pee

There was only one door so that must be it I walked on in and shut the door. Ohh yes this smelt awesome! I lofted one of the bottles of shower gel from the bottom of the shower basin and opened it breathing deep, I need some of this stuff! This was Christmas in a bottle here. I set it back in the basin where I had found it and went about my 'business'. It must be pretty sweet living on your own and everything, having your own shower stuff (Naimine and Kairi keep stealing/using all of mine), being able to leave things about the place without pesky sisters coming to steal things. Then again it must get pretty lonely here, no one to talk to no one to harass, and no one to make you dinner for when you come home. I wonder if he has many friends come round? Wouldn't be as lonely then, but no parents around means all sorts of shit can happen, like that time everyone went to that wedding and left me on my own oh God me and Riku had great crack! The idiot couldn't even beat me in a round of Mario cart, and that was before the drinks! God I miss those times, wonder if Riku would be up for drinks on Friday ( note to self- remember to ask Riku.)?

I finished up, flushed to loo and quietly closed the lid (Namine would be so proud), before turning and washing my hands in the skin and drying them on a nearby towel. Wonder if he's going to have any more of an answer when I come back?I opened the door and swung it shut behind me before deciding to browse his huge collection of DVDs. They didn't seem to be in any real order here that I could see, other than they were grouped by series. I mean Harry Potter was right beside Saw, what even is that? I continued down the line as this seemed to work on and entire left to far right process than left to right to next shelve thing, is this organised or is it a controlled mayhem? Though I was pleased to see three entire shelves dedicated to Disney, such a refined taste in film. He did have some others that were bizarre (wonder if I should show him my collection?) like 'a trip to the moon' on DVD, an awful lot of David Attenborough documentaries and well let's put it in layman's terms 'pornography'(surely a porn hub subscription would have you covered Sincliar!).

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs to my side and quickly scooted sidewise to a less embarrassing section of DVDs, only most of these seemed to be horror 'cannibal mansion', 'cannibal dinner' ect, Americans are very straight forward with their naming aren't they can't leave anything out oh no this is what the movies about and this here is where it takes place. I tried to look casual, as I was sitting arse planted on the ground cross-legged "Favourite movie?" I shouted across the room to the stairs, watching as the red hair entered my view first, he walked towards me before leaning an arm on the couch and plopping down into its comforts "That is a very difficult question Blue, are we talking favourite all time or favourite genre specific?" "All time." I pushed his foot out of my way as I went to stand and view more of his collection "The Matrix. It's the perfect mix of sci-fi and science, one of the more intellectual friendly movies I like. Yours?" I sat on the back to the couch tipping myself backwards over it my knees still locked on the back preventing me from slipping off "Pans Labyrinth. Gothic horror and mythology, I would suck soo many dicks to meet Guillermo del Toro! He's a hero!" I felt him thump me in the stomach and give me a look (you know the look the not now/too much information).

"Blue." It was said with such an underlying glare, before turning to briefly stare at his walls "Never seen it, is it any good?" I gawked at him, sprawling about the place to sit up and stare at him better "Never watched it! Do you even have it?" I followed him, staring quite pointlessly at DVD cases that I can't even see. "Ok no, you don't have it. Right then we are not going to the cinema, we are staying right here and watching it!" I got off of the couch and stumbled over to the TV, turning it on and pressing buttons, before jumping back to the couch pressing buttons. Taking out my mobile and connecting to the TV live screen option. Then cast the movie to the screen, having this as a saved website is brilliant. "You are going to love this Sinclair! Look I even have sub-titles on for you, wait you don't speak Spanish do you?" He rolled his eyes in my direction before grinning (I could get use to this grin) "Hablo un poco, no como mi madre es de Madrid." Ohhh this is turning into a proper crush. "Mierda."

We watched the movie in silence, though I did occasionally mouth some of the words especially the story, and we only paused once for a marathon toilet and popcorn and coke run, me of course being me forgot my mobile downstairs so we had to find the remote we had lost to the couch 'Praise be all might Harvy Norman and his leather suites – they make floors Sinclair – you get the point Blue. I enjoyed it I always do! Love the art style, and the characters are just amazing. Anyway he loved it too, even if he did say the English subtitles annoyed him. I could tell he enjoyed it; he was already on amazon by the credits buying the DVD to add it to his collection as well as a few more films by Guillermo. I had successfully converted him! "We need to do this sometime soon again." He said, standing up and taking the popcorn with him as he moved to turn the TV off, I agreed with him. Lifting the used drink cups and following behind him. "Hey Blue, your phones giving off in here!"

I rounded the corner and tossed the cups into the bin beside the door before lying myself across the kitchen island and looking at my phone, "Boyfriend?" He lent in beside me knocking or heads together "Worse. Mother. I'm going to have to go, she's om town and wants to pick me up." He slid off of me and crossed his arms placing his head in them and stared at my phone "Sure, talk later, message me when your home?" I nodded giving an exasperated sigh for show, before leaning down and grabbing my gab that had been discarded hours ago. "Give her love, and tell her I'm sorry for keeping you!" Was shouted at my back as I left the building "You're her favourite son, no need to apologize!" Is what I shouted back hearing his laughter I shut the door and started my journey back into city centre yet again.

Today was good. Slightly IMS (irritable male syndrome – were just as emotionally stable as a 15 year old one direction fan) but good. Only complaint would be I got punched far too many times today. Wonder if Sinclair would want to come drinking with me and Riku sometime?


	4. Take Me Back

Ok so this thing between me and Sinclair were great. We had sort of settled into this half flirting half bickering and a bit of black humour sort of friendship. As it ended up we had the same sense of sick humour which would be a good thing too if it wasn't for the fact that if I find something funny it is so fucking funny. Evidence given – The Friday of the week we met, we went to a student café, one of them pay what you think it costs or pay in total at the end of the week things, very handy for students. I had gotten a green tea and he had gotten a hot chocolate and a log of a brownie, and he was practically inhaling this thing hoovering up crumbs as he went you'd think he'd never ate before. Well anyway we had been doing this thing all day over facebook, seeing who had the 'worst' joke, so he looked up dead serious "What's the similarity between a Jew and a stiff dick?" I shook my head telling him I didn't know, but you can tell where this is going I mean there were only so many things that happened during the holocaust, death by fire or death by gas (death for pure enjoyment?), that's it. So he carried on this amazing grin plastered across his lips "They both disappear after a cold shower."

I lost it ok. I had been half way through a sip of tea and it went up and out the wrong way. But that was brilliant! It had taken maybe 5 or so minutes for me to get my breath back after that. And boy was I getting funny looks from the 'clientele', bloody Americans aren't even meant to be in here. Had probably argued their way to the counter and had then been force to pay for overpriced food stuffs, I had seen one in here before that had a screaming match with the volunteer force because they didn't serve hot food. This place is entirely donation run and if they had really wanted hot food there was a deli shop beside here. I turned to him "What's the difference between America and a yogurt?" I was talking to him in a private conversational way, and yet I could still feel them listening, he thought for a second before shaking his head "If you leave yogurt alone for 300 years, it develops a culture." I could tell he understood it the corners of his lips turned upwards and he made a sniggering noise. However, the Americans for the life of them didn't seem to be able to make out the joke, bloody idiots.

So yeah, we got on brilliantly together. We were teachers pets in both of our subjects together, we did our work, we kept our selves amused between breaks and finished work. I helped him with maths when he wanted and he helped me with physics also when he wanted, it was a brilliant solution to all our troubles. And we talked about random things too, he had a brother called Lea? Well I think he was called Lea at least, he said that we would get along brilliantly; he was looking to get into software engineering. We got along so well that he would now refer my sister Naminie as Nami and had even added her in facebook, primarily just so he could get her to make me reply, she didn't appreciate that too much.

So anyway fast forward a few weeks and we're still doing the sick jokes or at least he is I ran out a while ago. It's Friday night and I'm lounging in the staff room at work before my shift talking with him.

Roxas: Wanna get some drinks tonight? My treat?

Axel: Thought you were working tonight? You ditching

Roxas: I work at a bar plus I'm off at 3 plenty of time to get drunk

Axel: Sure thing

Axel: Gonna show up see you doing your thang

Roxas: Drinking contest at 3, enter if you dare

Axel: consider it won

Axel: Why did Barbie never get pregnant?

Roxas: She did? Several times too I believe, Kairi has one it's a demon

Axel: JOKE ROXAS

Roxas: oh! I don't know! Tell me oh intellectual Axel!

Axel: Because Ken always came in another box

Roxas: … … Shifts starting talk later

I was about to power down when I realised, if Axel is coming here he's going to be a bit of an attraction new meat and all that. Deciding to be a good friend I was not going to have him looked at by everyone else, I was going to call him in a body guard

Roxas: Hey Ku favour?

It was going to take him a while to reply, always on his phone when your with him but never when you need him. I threw an arm over the battered couch and felt for a cable before pulling gently so as not to yankl it out of the wall before plugin my mobile in. It would take him a few minutes at least, stretching I dropped my phone to the table and stood up walking to the staff lockers and opened 'mine'. I took off my shoes and grabbed my spare pair from the floor of the locker, if you have ever seen the floor behind a bar you will know exactly why I don't want my good shoes back there. I sat on the table and strapped my feet in tightening them as much as possible so I wouldn't fall out of them. Next was my t-shirt, as many people know sex sells, that much is also true in bars, the better flirt gets the better tips. Stripping my hoodie and shirt off I hung them on a hanger before lifting what couldn't even be called clothing off of another hanger, the thing was a mesh net thing, sort of a short sleeved top that is a few inches shorter than dignity would like. My jeans were fine they were dirty already no point in giving myself more laundry. Hair next, don't need to do much I walked over to the 'boudoir' and dipped my fingertips into an open tub before running it through the tops of my hair going for that just shagged look, again sex sells.

I heard a bing from my mobile so I reached back and got it. It was Riku, 10 minutes new record maybe. Quite fast for him like. I unplugged it and brought it back over to the 'boudoir' with me.

Riku: Depends what is it and what's in it for me

I let the message stand there for a bit, I reached for the kohl eyeliner and pulled my lower lid down drawing a thick black mark on my water line following it off only slightly to give myself a 'wing'. I pulled a face and did the same for my top lid, this stuff is shit the day after but hell did I look fuckable. I did the exact same for the other eye before staring good and hard at myself in the mirror checking for any weaknesses or flaws, I touched up what needed before tossing the pencil back down. I can reply now

Roxas: mind sinclair for me, at work

Roxas: drinks and an IOU

Riku: Done, I want a picture

I sighed should of known, I exited the messenger app and opened the camera. Selfie time. I pondered for a second before deciding upon what sort of picture this was worth. Let's spoil the dude, God knows he needs this, he hasn't had any since we split what 3 months ago? I still like him, I just happen to like Axel more. I leant back against the boudoir and slid a hand up under my shirt, sliding my hand all the way up to my chest. I raised my other hand with the camera pointed at me above my head, strategic 50 degree downward angle. I moaned half closing my eyes and pressed the shutter on my phone taking a chain of photos. I took about 20 before de-sluting myself and putting my shirt down. Picked the picture that looked the best before sending it to Riku, he better fucking enjoy it.

The reply was instant a series of three hearts

Riku: Going to need help later up for it?

Roxas: Depends on how well you convince me

Well I'm glad he enjoys it, hopefully he will help Sinclair and not try to flirt or set the guy up. I went back over to the couch and powered down my mobile plugging it in and letting it charge. Shift starts in a few minutes just have to wait for Zack to come in and shout at me, any second now. Three, two one? The heavy fire door flew open and a mop of blonde hair flew in and I raised an eyebrow nope not Zack "Where's Zack?" Cloud walked over to me and sat on my legs, but not putting his entire weight on me. "Your up. Zack is clearing down tables." I looked at him from my position below him "You guys fighting?" He huffed and stood up pushing his hands into his eyes and massaging them, "He cheated on me." I sat up a little more swinging my feet to the ground "Again?" He walked over to a shelve by the door and lifted a glass bottle, uncapping it and taking a heavy swig from it "Not just again! Third time!" Cloud lifted the bottle and drank deep from it before lowering to breathe and was about to take yet another before I grabbed the bottle from him.

I capped it and placing it back on the shelf. "I'm getting rid of him. You can come out in a bit, give me 5 minutes to sort him out." A weak whisper escaped his lips nothing really audible as I turned to Zacks locker empting its contents into a plastic bag "Cloud no, he's had too many chances he's going. I'll do all the work things replacing him, just you focus on you." I slammed the locker shut with more force than what was actually needed. Placing a hand on his shoulder and he gave me a weak smile in return (The last 2 times had nearly destroyed him, this had to end no one messes with family). I nodded more reassuringly to myself than to him and left the staff room, opening the door and entering into the back hall. Grimacing at the thought of what I was about to do, yet I knew this was the reason 'office' relationships were a bad idea.

Pushing open the door to the main room, and the noise and smells just hit me! I heard some wolf whistles from the bar as I entered, my fan club it seems I winked at them in return. Budging past Setzer who was currently holding down the bar on his own I tapped him to get his attention and then my own wrist, our signal for give me a minute he nodded in reply and went back to serving. Then reached under the counter by the register and pressed the security button before standing on tiptoes looking over the crowed to see who was on today I could tell instantly from the ginger brown hair that it was Lexaeus, the tank. This guy is the reason our fight numbers have just plummeted, He made his way swiftly through the crowd, and they basically parted for him whispers of 'ohh someone's in trouble' followed him and the people in front of the bar moved so I could lean over to talk to him. "Zack is going. Try not to make too much fuss." He nodded, this dude is great a man of little (no) words, great dude lets his body do the work.

He walked around to the leave and waited for me as I pushed more clients out of my way. Lifting the leave and stepping out, saying sorry like a thousand times all the way. I got Lexaeus to find him, and when we did corner him he was downright flirting with someone. I didn't even alert him to my presence I crossed my arms and glared at the client "Your not getting paid to flirt Zack." He stood up from his position and turned around to glare at me in return "Fuck off pipsqueak. It's not your payroll I'm on." Lexaeus came round from behind me, I lifted the plastic bag up and shoved it at him "Zack your on no one's payroll now. Your fired and are banned from these premises until further notice." I gave him a bright fake smile, and watched as his eyes widened as he took the bag from me. "You can't you" I cut him off by directing Lexaeus at him "I can. Lexaeus please show him out, he appears to be struggling to find the exit." And with that I left him going to take my place behind the bar.

Setzer raised an eye at my return probably questioning why I was going back into the back hall. I opened the door just as Cloud was opening it from his side. I tilted my head questioningly "He's gone?" nodding I continued giving him a questioning look, he looks so close to tears, but tears would run his mascara and he's not going to do that. "Thanks". He walked past me to Setzer and whispered something in his ear and soon he left out the leave, Cloud probably put him on table duty now that Zack is gone. I took up the left side of the bar, letting Cloud take the right. And from there things went smoothly or as smoothly as a what was once dedicated relationship shattered around us. Word seemed to of spread pretty fast though as Clouds side soon was getting more attention than normal and his tip jar was constantly getting filled. I had enough time spare on my hands to have a glance every so often around the room.

There were a few newish looking faces not too many but more than I was expecting on a Friday night, there's no big events no tonight just the normal run of competitions. It was nearing 2 when I made my announcement clambering up onto the bar counter to ring the metal bell that hung from the roof. An excited silence ran though the bar as murmurs were heard everywhere. "Right guys its Friday night and who knows what that means!" I shouted at the top of my voice, then with no further need the rush happened 'DRINK DRINK DRINK', I pumped my fist in time to the chant allowing it to stop on its own and pointed to the wall open to the clients to the left of the bar "Registration is open! There's room for 20 people, 10 pounds is expected when we start." There was a cheer and I raised my hands put asking for quiet, I grinned at the instant silence "Remember friends. This is not for the weak stomached!" I thrust my first back into the air again as if shouting a war cry and my soldiers followed suit.

The area to the left of the bar was instantly cleared and as people approached there were chants in support as they wrote their names turning and then basking in the crowds adrenaline. Riku soon entered my field of vision and shrugged his shoulders at me, I excused myself and went over to him "Haven't been able to see your friend yet, sure he's coming?" There was no need for me to answer because as soon as I opened my mouth wolf whistles and ohhhs and ahhhs went up at the front. I raised an eyebrow at him and nodded slightly in that direction, I smiled fondly as I saw the mop of red hair crossing through the crowd "He wants to sign up for the competition, help him." Riku paled just slightly at the mention I remembered that time he had his go at it, he had wiped out and dreadfully too "He's going to die!" I shrugged knowing that and went back to serving, ignoring the red head until needs be.

I lifted some of the empty glasses that were littering the bar front, stacking them up along my forearm and transporting them to the sink running the tap to loosen some of the residual general dirt in them. Tuning back to my side I noticed one of my regulars looking pretty lonely on a half glass of cider, grabbing one of the clean pint glasses I poured him a cold one and headed over to him sliding it across the bar top. "Pint for your thoughts Leon?" He looked up in slight shock before drinking the rest of his original pint and swapping his glass for mine. I set it aside and lent on my elbows towards him, he ran one of hands up his face and flattened back his hair before finally letting his eyes land on me "Was a bad day at work." I nodded sympathetically before leaving him to his drink, the guy has never been all that big of a talker anyway. Though it is pretty strange for him to still be here this early, he would have usually left by now or even a few hours ago. I don't think he has actually ever stayed this long before. Ehh I'll check back on him later if he hasn't left.

I busied myself cleaning up before I clocked out, and then the crowed to my side started going mad and out of the corner of my eye, I could see Sinclair heading to the registration. Edging on the crowd cheering them on as he picked up the pen and put it to paper, then turning and raising his arms as if in victory. I grinned as he looked in my direction, giving him a half salute as he basked in his adoring fans. Riku was shaking his head at Sinclair, obviously he didn't agree with the contest (mainly as he lost it several times, Riku hates losing) but he was still 'helping' him, he was pushing some of our more flirty clients away sort of putting a claim on Sinclair. I knew that wasn't going to go all too well with Sinclair, being declared for and all that. Well anyway, the guy should be able to talk for himself if he needs to. I checked the clock behind the bar and noticed that it was nearing half 2 in the morning.

According to bar rules 'drinks' stop before 3, but we could still serve for the competitions. So I could ignore all my clients from now on, they can harass Cloud if they really want a drink. I busied myself with cleaning shot glass after shot glass until I had way more than I actually needed and then started on pint glasses working my way through all of them stacking them in a nice little tower before lowering them into their home. Placing more and more into the drawer box home thing, until I ran out of room in my box, so sliding my leaning towers of glass down the bar to the centre drawer and filled it up too (Setzer must be tiding and cleaning as he's going, I approve yess) before sliding down further to Cloud and just left the towers behind him, he can put things away.

I skipped my way back to my side avoiding any of the nasty gross puddles of sticky shit on the ground, get a power-hose in here someday go trigger-happy, write my name among the tobacco stains on the roof. Goanna have to talk to Cloud about that never has cleaning sounded so fun. I returned to my station and grabbed a tower of shot glasses, 5 glasses for 20 people is round one. I slid them glasses to the front OCDing over an exact distance between them all. I pulled my pint glass drawer out again, 1 pint for round 2 and I laid it out for 15 people. Round 3 is 2 shots 1 pint 2 shots for 10 people. Round 4 is 1 pint 2 shots for 5 and lastly round 5 is a pint 5 shots and another pint. I busied myself making all the little lines of glass line up, a lot of fucking glass actually! How have I never raised this, like 190 pieces of glass. Ehh I suppose its not all that much seeing as we're a bar but still, the drunk Olympics.

Now to fill some of these things up, grabbing the automatic spray I started lining up the first shots and filling them with water, doing the same with the first pint glass too, 2 rounds should do for now. Skipping over to the leave I moved some of the nearby glasses out of the way and exited behind the bar making my way round to the left hand side, cheering on the crowd that was forming around me I approached the wall and lifted the registration off of the wall. There were only 18 names on the list, no problem just need to find Setzer. I smiled politely and excused myself from my 'fans' removing a hand that was creeping too close to my personal space, I smiled at the guy probably showing too much teeth "Excuse me.", the guy backed off his own grin sliding off his face. I went back to looking for Setzer, finding him sweet-talking a few of his fans by the drag room. I told him we needed 2 more volunteers and he talked 2 of his fans into winning it for him. He's so in tune with his fans unlike me, I sort of just accept their there and that's it.

Setting myself up back at my side I looked down the list of names, there were a lot of familiar names like Gary here this is his 6th time doing this? However many times he's tried though he's never won, a true veteran. Same for James he's been doing this too for a while. It only looks like there's 2 new comers? Or at least people that aren't regulars Axel and Joanne, everyone else I seemed to know by name at least if they were who I thought they were at least. Anyway back to the competition, I clambered back onto the bar top and rang the bell again and the silence was deafening. Cloud moved towards the leave and lifted it, getting ready for the 'contestants' and Setzer was somewhere in the background being useful.

The silence was just ringing now, I stood at full height and called out the first name and it just broke cheers everywhere. The guy raced behind the bar arms high fuelling the audience tilting his head back and releasing a war cry. His excitement being the spark needed to set off the rest of the contestants who broke away from their friends to queue up close to the leave talking amongst themselves. It made me sound like a teacher as I called them out by their first names waiting for them to be directed by Cloud to their place and taking their entry fee before calling out the next victim. Soon they were all lined up in their nice little row in front of their designated set up. Next it was my job to 'appoint' a watcher to each, selecting the person who happened to be in front of the contestant I told them to get ready to raise their hands when their person finished, because well I can't keep my eyes on all of them.

Positioning myself on the bar top by my bell again, I raised my voice "Round 1! 5 shots, contestants ready?" A cheer went up from them beside me and I lifted my hand to the bell "On your marks get set, go!" I rung the bell hard and watched as they started throwing the shots back, some people opting to hold one in each hand having the next one ready, or others like Axel bent down and just tossing them back. Soon the watchers hands started flying up, Sinclair's being amongst the first, good for him. The 5 slowest were seen by both me and Cloud, and we applauded them as we got them to leave getting the crowd to cheer them on. Using the time they were leaving as a bit of a buffer, I had jumped down taking the used shot glasses and putting them in the sink, moving the pint glass forward and filling up round 3, allowing Cloud to reposition the people around me

I got to Sinclair and was filling up his round 3 when he lent down "Is it just water?" I nodded carrying on to the person beside him, "We don't want people getting too drunk before the final." He nodded as if understanding, before whipping his mouth on his sleeve. I moved on finishing filling the other rounds before heading past him again patting him on the back. I didn't talk to him after that and we continued all the way up to round 4 and Sinclair was still in the running, he still hadn't finished last yet. I had jumped down at the end of round 3 and had gotten one of the bottled of vodka from the back casing causing the crowed to roar in excitement. I lifted the bottle high and covered the opening with my thumb, and filled the 10 shot glasses messily. It's a show thing pleasing the crowd even if it had no actual impact or use, in this case it actually wasted the vodka, but well who cares this stuff pays for its self.

I then asked each of the 5 finalists what they would like in their pint glass. 2 asked for more water so that's what they got, the guy beside Sinclair wanted some Coors light, cuz you know watching the figure, the other wanted whatever so they go some cider I think, and Sinclair wanted Guinness, I made a face at him "Hey now Blue, you can't be a true Irish if you hate Guinness." I filled his pint and made another face to which he just laughed, I set the pint down in front of him "Bet you like rum too." I stuck my tongue out at him and carried on hopping up back to my bell (I like my bell, he's called Charles and he gets polished twice a week. He is a very privileged bell). Ringing it to get everyone's attention I smiled "Right then friends, last round before the final." There were cheers and whoops around the room "Winner of this round goes on to battle the current" The excitement boiled up "undefeated" the crowed oohed building the tension up "2 year running champion!" There were yells and screams from around the room 'hurry up!' and 'get on with it!'.

I raised my hand asking for silence "Competitors are you ready?" They all lifted their pint glasses to the air signalling they were ready. "Right then friends, Go!" I rang the bell hard cheering on the competitors, watching as they tilted their heads back drinking the pint down before stomping the shot glasses to the bar top. I rang my bell before jumping down and racing over to Sinclair lifting his fist up into the air "Our winner!" I screamed up into the air, encouraging the crowd to cheer with him, I looked over the bar and saw Riku front and centre slowly clapping his hands. Suddenly ohhhs ran through the crowed and the noise of choking, theres always one that vomits. I grabbed the 'barf bucket' and raced to get it under their mouth before anything came out. Setzer was beside them too, and led them slowly out the leave to go sit. We cheered them on as they left, and the crowed patted all their backs as they left.

I lifted the 4 pint glasses filling 2 with cider and the other 2 with Sinclair's Guinness placing them back on the counter before reaching for the vodka bottle once more. I poured it neatly into the shot glasses before lifting a tipsy bottle of lime juice and grenadine and adding some more to the shots. Sinclair was shouting in the background challenging his final boss, grabbing a spoon and another tipsy bottle I slowly poured a layer of rum to the top of the shot glasses. My tongue out as a sign of my concentration as I watched the rum form a layer on top of the vodka. He was still shouting as I lifted a lighter from the back wall and watched as Cloud took my place on top of the bar top, all eyes on him "Axel Sinclair, our first time challenger is now taking on our long time challenger, cheers for Axel!" I cheered with the crowd waving my hand with the lighter in it up in the air.

Cloud raised his hand in the air calling for silence which he received a lot faster than me, "Now he needs no introduction be he shall still receive one!" Whoops and small scattered cheers ran through the audience "Our very own deep throating champion," false moans met my ears and I went red but still smiled "our in shop pyromaniac, our one my only Roxas Strife!" I grinned happily, flicking the lighter on and quickly running the flame over the top of the shot glasses, lighting them on fire turning them into my own works of art these neon blue flames licking the sky. The crowd was making all sorts of noises cheers, screams, moans and whatever else they could. And then there was Sinclair beside me jaw sort of dropped open staring at me with wide eyes, I grinned back manically as I lifted my pint glass and he did the same. I looked him dead in the eye turning to face him rather than the burning shots "Austrinken." I sayed tapping my glass to his, in time to Cloud ringing my bell like hell.

I relaxed my throat and gag muscles with a practiced ease tilting my head back and poured the cider into my open mouth not even trying to swallow or breathe. Feeling it slide down my oesophagus and settling cold in my stomach. Finishing quickly I thumped it to the table and lifted my first shot nodded it towards my audience and tossed it back dropping the empty glass into my pint glass. I following it up with the other four in quick succession dropping them in on top of each other, and then I reached for my last pint, downing it just as quickly as the first and slamming it down on the bar. Tilting my head back, I screamed in victory raising my arms high above my head, watching as Sinclair shook his, blowing out the flame on his last shot and downing it before turning to me and bowing lowly "Your drunken highness." I grinned in response before lifting his untouched pint and handing it to him "By royal decree no drinks shall go undrunk, he took it from me and grinned back.

Cloud roared back to life behind me "You heard the king, drink up, clean up and get the hell out of my bar!" There were cheers and the sound of glass hitting glass around the bar as people finished off the rest of their drinks. Soon the crowd around us started to leak out the doors and a few of the clients being nice humans started lifting and setting glasses on the bar top. Sinclair had decided that bar keeping was not for him and had spent his time on the 'dancefloor' with Riku as his main partner. I watched from my position behind the bar as they ground against each other and fought for dominance. Riku seemed to not be all that bothered by Sinclair's 'advances', allowing for him to grab his hips and grind against his arse. If it wasn't for the music blasting from the speakers you would think they were slow dancing, Riku was bent back against Sinclair his hands in the fiery red hair most certainly tugging and pulling it, wrapping the strands of hair around his fingers.

They were putting on some show, that and a very public show too, a quick glace around the bar showed that I wasn't the only one ogling them. Doing a double take I noticed Leon moved though still sitting nursing a pint, dude should of left hours ago, I nudged Cloud and pointed in Leon's direction wanting him to go take care of the poor guy (Cloud is honestly much better at the whole public relations can't you tell), noticing who I was pointing to he went to stand "Here can I leave?" Cloud nodded and made his way, more interested in the now drunk brunet. Racing back to the staff room I collected my stuff turning the charger off at the wall before shoving everything into my messenger bag and running back to the bar front, I can leave everything else till I need it.

I slowed at I left the back hall and lifted the leave, they were still 'dancing' but a few people had now joined them on the floor grinding against their partners. Whoever was doing the music had made the choice to put on a slower sort of bass music, know the sort of music that just vibrates inside of you makes you feel alive. I set my bag on one of the bar stools and leaned back admiring the performance in front of me taking my time to check them out. Riku was wearing his typical Nobody get up, tight wet look trousers that just showed off every curve he had, his mid-thigh leather boots with more buckles than needs be topped with a used t-shirt complete with ink stains tears and cuts. His hair was messed up with loose strands everywhere obviously also using the sex sells motto, his skin was lit up under the spotlights of the bar and his cheeks flushed.

Axel on the other hand looked the epitome of a sex god and how could I not of noticed until now dear holy God. His hair was half up in a messy bun of sorts and his eyes were now framed by a pair of thick-rimmed black frames that seemed to slide down his nose constantly. His top mimicked mine in the way that it was a net mesh but his seems to have more decency covering down to his elbow and having a loose fit around his toned stomach even covering the top of his low rise jeans. They were way past worn I could see so much skin under the rips and frays and then he was wearing a pair of his more used black boots that he liked complete with odd coloured laces. But the best thing, his works were on show the tat I designed was front a centre on show that sleeve even rolled up further than the other showing it off.

I watched them for a while longer swaying with the music watching Sinclair's hands gripping Riku forcing him to move into a better position. Riku tilted his head further back probably enjoying being used by someone so obviously more dominant than him, before grinning and opening his eyes wide. He must of noticed me giving his green glares across the room as he untangled a hand from Sinclair's hair holding it out to me and giving his best come hither look. Standing straight I pulled the side of my mesh shirt down and slowly walked my way towards him reaching my hand out into his twining our fingers together before I was forcibly pulled towards him only to collide with Sinclair.

Or being more specific still my face collided with his chest. Toned and stiff chest muscle. I breathed in deep inhaling all the different scents from his skin the cinnamon body wash being the most powerful but with these underlying smells that were just him, this salty musky obviously sweat smell but with this highlight of alcohol. You know the smell, alcohol sweat, it suits him somehow. Hell I must look an idiot with my face buried in his chest. I felt Riku pull the hand he was holding behind my back and pulling hard forcing me into an arm lock and pushing me with more force into Sinclair. His other hand dragging nails down my side catching on the net and leaving scrapes down my skin oh I could see where this was going. His hand clenched tight to the band of my jeans pushing them down along my hips, and then another hand settled on my other side holding tight with a forth hand sliding up over my shoulder along my cheek and into my hair pulling backward. Riku pressed flush with my ass and bent into my ear nipping at it "Convinced yet?" He licked a line down my neck taking his sweet time before sinking teeth into my shoulder his grip tightening as I was forced to stand still.

At first glance I could tell he was absolutely sloshed over, one of them things you learn as a bartender when to stop letting someone drink and when to tell they are past the 'consent limit', the signs were obvious the hazed eyes the rosacea blush across the nose leading far across the cheeks. Now being honest I am quite fond of drunk people they are honest and they can't hide secrets, plus their sort of cute too. I tend to be a flirty drunk though I do still have a type that I stick to, you know hot guys sexy guys them types of guys, but me being drunk is a very rare occurrence, know your limits don't test your limits. Riku who was currently gripping my wrist was also mouthing my throat, nipping and sucking and whatever else took his fancy. He tends to be a touchy feely mixed with a constantly aroused drunk, and he likes to get what he wants. He wouldn't be as tolerable a drinker as me but he can hold his own, Riku is my type of drunkard.

Sinclair well I don't know anything about his habits or types, but God I know he's my type. I know though that we are putting on a show for the few people left in the bar, perhaps we should maybe go somewhere more private, Riku might not agree to that though he is one for putting a show on for others likes showing off what's his. I pulled against Sinclair's pulling of my hair to tilt it further back to Riku groaning at the pain in my scalp "Convinced," His grasp on me tightened as he hissed in reply biting into the side of my neck "Room 3 is free." He paused, only for a second before grinding his hips hard against my arse and releasing me, Riku always gets what he wants. He had instead turned a complete 180 from me and was walking patiently towards the stair well to the private rooms upstairs no other words needed. I was still facing Sinclair so with a raised brow I looked at him a flirty smile on my lips.

Sliding a hand along my hip I grasped his, releasing myself from him and stepping away his hand tightening as I walked away before he took a nervous step to me and soon we were racing hand in hand up the stairs me minding his steps as he drunkenly stumbled up them one by one. Saying it took hours would be an exaggeration but it did take ages to get up the flights, maybe 10 minutes so well yeah hours. We stumbled drunkenly down the corridor giggling about nothing towards the open door at the end of the hall that we did eventually walk into, or in my case get pushed into.

Riku was sitting there in the corner of the couch eyes lightly shut in pleasure, mouth open panting soft. One hand was around his throat and I know that it is spasming around his throat clenching and unclenching restricting his breathing to these short gasps and pants, limiting the oxygen to his head giving him the sensation of being light headed. His other hand was doing much more interesting things, I walked forward towards Riku, Sinclair was shocked or at least I think he was he had stalled at the doorway still holding tight onto my hand, leaving me stuck between 2 places when I wished to have them both. Turning back to Sinclair I slowly reached down for his other hand taking it in mine and walking backwards to the area of couch opposite Riku turning him around and pushing him into the plush lining. He fell hard into the seat, relaxing his legs out and folding his hands neatly on top of his stomach, brilliant!

Now I can play with Riku.

His eyes were open, don't know how long they had been open but they were watching me. Staring me down as I stalked towards him, the hand around his neck seemed to of moved a while ago now and was only left with a right red ring as evidence that it had happened. Now it wasn't like me to do this but well like I said earlier he needed it I most certainly wanted it will we remember it probably. A quick glance over to Sinclair and I could safely guess that he would not remember any of this; his loss is my gain I guess. I slid my knee along the couch beside his thigh resting my hands on his shoulders before sliding the other knee across the couch too, then sitting low on his legs I reached down and removed his hand from his open trousers where he had been massaging himself.

He seemed to be stuck for where to now put his hands, that's always a problem though isn't it, so he now opted to spread them flat against my thighs rubbing up and down "Love the picture you sent me." The hands hooked onto the belt loops of my jeans and pulled me closer, sliding me closer to him with so much force. "I got it printed and added it to the album." I grinned down at him then ran a hand up the side of his head "Gonna have to drop by get a copy of all of them, or just the ones from last Beltane," dropping my face into the curve of his neck I breathed in heavily "You looked amazing!" He hissed into my shoulder probably remembering just how amazing I had thought he looked.

He had looked amazing, or maybe it was all the aphrodisiacs. It had been hot out so we had both been slightly too naked probably only running around in shorts, the giant bonfire in the middle was probably the main reason for the temperature. But that weekend had been awesome, and being honest now I could feel myself getting hard remembering the holiday, a warm blush reaching my cheeks, breathing deep again I let out a shuddering breath against his skin. Riku had obviously noticed something as he was now unbuttoning my jeans, reaching down I quickly moved his hands away and pushed myself off to the side of him "Not me." I started pulling the leg closest to me up onto the couch beside me, Riku soon swinging his left leg up and over my head moving his right one into a move comfortable position, his far hand returning to the open trousers the other reaching for my hair and pulling me towards him.

The kiss was rough and full of tongue and teeth. It was a very heated kiss that will probably leave a slight bruise and left me panting after for air. His hand still buried in my hair and pulling even after he released my lips. "I aim to please." I replied, licking my lips as I glanced down setting my hand on top of his, "And it's my pleasure to be." Kneeling further up I kissed him again, slow this time teasing him slightly as I moved his hand and replaced it with mine falsely moaning into the kiss as I felt the heat coming from his groin. His hand in my hair started pushing me away and I broke the kiss with a huff "Fucks sake Riku, foreplay is a thing you know." I gave him a half arsed glare and pushed myself down his chest before reaching his naval nipping lightly at the skin as I pulled the edge of his boxers down slowly, savouring each new inch of skin that appeared in front of me.

I could feel him getting impatient as his hand twitched in my hair attempting to force me down further "Roxas just" I sucked on the area at the start of his penis an area that I know he is very sensitive to "Fuck yes Roxas! Just suck me off for Gods' sake!" Forcing my face into his crotch and holy shit did he smell great down there too. Smiling into his dick I pulled his hand out of my hair before reaching for his trousers and boxers yanking them down leaving me getting a face full of dick. It's a weird sensation, I can't really describe it sort of like an excitement that just builds up in your gut. That turns into this tension that you just need to treat but you don't know how to, you just need something. I lay my face on the side of his leg as I used my left hand to lift his erection out of his boxers and to pump him to full height, watching as he slowly grew the last inch or so his foreskin slowly retracting leaving the glans red and shiny small amounts of pre-cum leaking from the tip.

I slowly lifted my hand up and down him, squeezing slightly more towards to base watching as more droplets pooled before running down his shaft. I breathed heavily hot breaths as I neared him, leaving a lose kiss on the side of the shaft "Shit, no just swallow." My head was yanked up by my hair and I felt as he directed me down in order to swallow. Following his instructions I opened my mouth wide arching my tongue over my bottom lip as he forced my head down impaling my face on his dick, I made a muffled noise around him as I forced myself to swallow relaxing my gag as quickly as I could. Riku groaned above me bending his back in pleasure as I took in all of him my nose meeting his pubic hair. Swallowing more I started bobbing my head up and down making sure to breath out of my nose going against the force on my head and setting my own pace listening to the moans above me of 'fuck Rox' and 'please harder please'.

It did turn me on like how could it not, I was after all a slut for pain and or Riku. Though I shouldn't be bothered about myself, I could care less about myself right now God I just wanted to taste him! I moaned heavily feeling the vibrations moving about my mouth seeing the reaction as the pain increased in my skull and his own moans got stronger and more meaningful. It didn't take long after that for Riku to breach, alcohol and a good partner are after all 2 of the most common reasons for premature ejaculation. His voice broke and his body shook as he tried to deny it, both of his hands pushing into my hair forcing me down as he cried out my name and filled the back of my throat, swallowing again around him attempting to take all of it. And that's another feeling I am never going to forget the feeling of successfully pleasing someone so much it makes the fact your so unsatisfied not important in any way.

I slowly retreated letting him drop out of my mouth before softly liking him clean his hands now petting my hair as if I was a pet, no longer forcing me to do anything I licked my lips clean before rolling onto my side so as to not touch him.

Axel had been watching us.

He was flush and open mouthed, his denims now tented and his hands fidgeting for something to do, I smiled across the room at him watching as he turned a bright red in embarrassment then turned away. Riku must of noticed too as he started tucking himself away while laughing to himself "We can share him if you like Axel, I'm sure Roxas wouldn't mind." He said it so off hand that I couldn't stop myself from chocking on air. "Riku!" I shouted punching him in the stomach and sitting up "Axel ignore him he's had a few too many to drink" I lowered my voice a little "aand you have had too much too. Your not going to remember this anyway." I sat up on the couch slapping Rikus' knee, "Cloud is going to toss us out soon, you good to head home?"

Riku nodded in reply before arching his back as he zipped himself in "I am but I don't think he is." Sitting up he gestured to Sinclair who was still gawking at us, sliding his leg out from under me he stood up and stretched "You good to bring him or are you parked up?" He tugged at the edges of his top pulling at them as if self-conscious I stood up behind him only to sit back down to tie my laces "Yeah Wayfinder is parked out the back, but well I can bring him if you don't want to." I watched across the room as Sinclair looked dazed out of everything defiantly no chance of him remembering this. "Aye. I know where he lives. I mightn't even need to manual all the way to his." Standing again I headed towards the door pulling my hoodie up my arms and zipping it up halfway, turning back to give Sinclair a questioning look as Riku took him by the hand pulling him up. If I had to guess the dude was probably in shock, and had actually sobered up a good but too the hazed over eye long gone but the red was still firmly stamped across his face. "Did you walk Sinclair?" There was a nod in response and he walked past me shoving his hands in his pockets.

Riku shrugged as he came level with me, then wrapped an arm around my waist tugging me on to walk with him "I miss you." I snorted before leaning into his side my head against his arm "You can't really miss me, you see me at least 3 times a week." He mimicked my noise and tightened his hold on my waist "You know what I mean. I miss us being us." Laughing a little we took the stairs slowly both of us keeping an eye on our drunken 'child' in front. "I miss us too," He made a frustrated groan this time "Why is there always a but with you Roxas!" I slapped him unwinding myself from his arms and glowering at him watching as he instantly regretted his words "Not a but Riku! I gave you an opportunity! A get out of jail free card! You wanted it but you never used it!" I threw my arms abut in anger hoping the exaggeration would communicate over to him. He looked at me with furrowed brows and the embarrassment flooded across his face and he opened his mouth presumably to argue more.

There was really no point in trying to argue my case with us both being tipsy. We may as well just leave it as we agree to disagree. Huffing knowing it wasn't worth my time I left him to go catch up with Sinclair who was now half way across the dance floor "Mon with me, I'm giving you a lift home." I tugged his sleeve getting him to turn positioning him between me and Riku as he passed. "Trouble in paradise?" He asked his head turning to watch as Riku stormed out of the bar. I fucked open the leave with far too much force "We tend to disagree on the definition of paradise." Pushing Sinclair through the back hall and out into the staff car park, letting go of his sleeve I shoved my hand through my hair feeling the disgusting crunch of hair gel. My face must look like shit by now, stupid make up, what's it called? Bear eyes? Urgh I'll ask Nami later if I still want to know.

I made my way slowly to the far side of the parking lot before straddling Wayfinder and just sitting there contemplating life. It could have been a few minutes for all I knew because Sinclair was now circling me "Fuck that's a beauty!" He ran a hand down the shell of Wayfinder before taking a step back "That is some custom skin there." I smiled in response "Why thank you. Only took a week of my life to complete." I lifted my leg forward tapping the shell under it showing him my airbrushed signature running the curve of the seat. He whistled in appreciation and stepped closer inspecting the dash his fingers glancing the illuminated dash "Keys?" His fingers lingered on the area that is usual designation for the key mount, looking around his arm I pointed to a symbol on the far side of the dash, the NFC symbol. "Mobile is the key, she won't turn on without it being within a meter. She's an entire custom build, me and my uncle made every part of her." I slowly took her off of her stand and reversed her out of her spot before patting the leather behind be "You'd better take your glasses off. Might lose them."

He slowly slid his glasses off of his nose and pushed them into his jeans pocket before lifting his leg raising it to seat height and setting it back down only to look at me confused fanning a hand at the rear if the bike "How the hell do I get on?" I moved further forward on the leather pressing my crotch up against the fuel hump and sat straight, checking I could still reach the shifts at my feet "Grab me and swing your leg over the back you idiot." He looked at me cautiously before setting his hands on either side of my waist, looking at me like was going to eat him before leaning into me as he swung a leg up over the rear of my bike and forced himself to find a comfy position. That position just happened to be right up the curve of my arse, not that I was complaining he might be though. "Lift your legs and hold on." His hands clenched tight onto my hoodie and his knees bumped against my thighs as he raised them up into a bent positon, quite childish like, going to guess he's never been on a bike. I turned to the side slightly as he still clenched at my hoodie "Ready?" He huffed before banging his head into my shoulder and wrapping his arms around my entire midriff his clenched hands digging into me under my belly button.

"Ready when you are." Was his reply. Right then off we go, I kicked my leg up twisting the handle bar to accelerate starting off slow and set off out of the parking lot, he seemed to gasp into my back as we turned the corner, my fault for probably tilting a few degrees to far. It was early in the morning so the streets were empty, there was nobody on the streets, I mean who would be what would they be doing out this early anyway. Would they be going to work or going home from it. We seemed to all green the way, if this carried on we could be at his place in less than 10 minutes. I kept my pace steady the 20 mph inside city zone, speeding up to 30 as we reached the outer zone taking the short cut across the boardwalk and along the pedestrian bridge. There were muffles from Sinclair at my back and I slowed a little, shifting down a gear and accidently nudging his leg "What?" I shouted over the wind, keeping my focus forward as the apartment complex came into view, "Parking lot!" He shouted in reply his left hand tapping my stomach "Behind the building!".

And true to fact there was, I slowed down further again and gave wide as I turned the corner into the lot attempting not to tilt any more than necessary, his strangle hold on my waist becoming crushing. Doing a quick circle of the lot I turned back to the entrance pulling into a bike spot at the front, then quickly shutting down the engine. "Home sweet home." I kicked the stand down and placed my feet on the ground and waited on Sinclair getting off of the back of me. We had been sitting/standing there for maybe 2 minutes and he still had had arms tight around me his face still tucked into my shoulder "Sinclair?" he didn't respond to me so I sat up straighter and attempted to 'unbuckle' my seatbelt "Right come on, you can let go now." I slapped his hands before giving in and deciding to let him decide when he was done. So we just sat there letting the engine cool down on its own, minutes later there was movement and my eyebrow peaked in interest "You done now?" His arms dropped and he lent back from my back "I hate you."

"I love you too Sinclair." I sniggered before laughing at the sheer idiocy of my instant reply. He thumped my side before slowly letting himself over to laughter too "How the hell do I get off now Blue!" He shook my shoulders as if in panic, and I let my laughter slowly die off before replying "Throw your lanky ass legs back over the bike." The pushed my back pushing me into frame of the dashboard before doing god knows what behind me to get off, he sounded like he had stumbled as there were muttered swears and missed footsteps. Tilting my head to the side I watched as he spun in a circle and lifted his leg "Don't kick my bike." I hadn't said it too load but I still managed to scare him and he dropped his leg and sweared some more. He bent down placing his hands on his knees and started a coughing fit, this smokers cough that I had become very accustomed to. Swinging my leg over the back I tilted her onto the stand and waited on Sinclair finishing up thumping him on the back for good measure.

"Lungs still there?" Watching as he spat onto the tarmac and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand "Better fucking be." Whipping his hand as if getting rid of something on it, then set off through an ally that led back to the main road. I double checked that Wayfinder was safe and ran after him only to find him head first in a flowerbed. Slowing down I stood to the side and silently observed, is he throwing up? Hovering over him a little closer I watched as he lifted a small container from the soil and took something smaller out of it throwing it back into the bush and walking on to the door and opening it quickly letting it hit against the wall. I slowly stepped over the mud mat straightening it out and then shutting the door and locking it, turning only to see a blur of red quickly turn the corner to race up the next flight of steps. Pacing myself up the steps after him in turned to look at the bathroom door that was wide open lights off, walking in and shutting the door behind me switching lights on.

Holy shit! I grabbed the toilet roll soaking some in lukewarm water before scrubbing at my eyes, remember girls on the face for a sleep adds a year to your face. Throwing the khol stained one into the toilet to be flushed away, I was rubbing that hard that my panda eyes had now turned into a drug blush. Finally satisfied with how much was off I patted my skin dry and flushed the toilet, deciding that the goo in my hair was going to do nothing for me I pulled open drawers in search of a hair brush, he should have one like his hair is so flipping long of course he should need one. Opening the top drawer to find 'sexual health preservatives' I shut that drawer quickly, the second drawer held several sleeves of tablets, not that drawer either. Only to open the very bottom drawer and find hair heaven, this could take a while I grabbed the brush shoving it in my mouth and leaving the bathroom all the while trying to strip my hoodie off throwing it to the couch and starting to brush my hair. "Hier Axel! I'm stayin the night good?" I shouted up the stairs, forcing the teeth of the comb through the gel repetitively.

There was stomping and crashes from upstairs followed by his shout of 'coming', I made myself comfy on the edge of the coffee table continuing to struggle with my hair, I shouldn't of put so much gel in really we could of avoided all this if I hadn't put so much in. Minutes later when I was all done and removing my shoes and socks Sinclair came thundering down the stairs and I was too busy untying laces to check him out. When I did check him out I was fairly amazed at how he had changed, off had come the bar clothes replaced with a pair of jog pants but up stayed the hair, and between his lips was a hand rolled cigarette lit and disintegrating as I watched, maybe he had ran out of his normal fix. Throwing the shoe into the corner along with the other I stripped the sock off flinging it over too and lent back feeling the bones in my back click into place. "You should be sleeping not smoking."

He raised a brow at me before tilting his head back and blowing out a cloud "Why don't you smoke?" he took the cigarette from his mouth and looked at it as if it held every answer he needed "Like why have you never tried, definitely missing out Blue." He put it pack in his mouth, obviously going to be refusing the sleep option then rubbing my face in frustration "I have asthma. It would destroy me." He sat up instantly and all but glared at the cigarette before looking back at me. He had been about to talk but his mouth suddenly snapped opened wide his tongue curling back and yawning loudly, he slapped the back of his hand over his mouth and yawned further. I gave him a told you so look "Bed?" He all but glared at me before yawning again and pointing a finger at me accusingly, he started saying something but changed "Your not the – If I go to bed will you try it?" I snorted at him standing and shaking my hair out flinging the dry gel about the room "To bed then Sinclair." I clapped my hands together at him in a chop chop motion smiling at his back as he huffed at me pushing himself up out of the couch groaning all the way. "Gonna kill me Blue." He pinched the end of the cigarette and pushed it behind his ear and made his way towards the staircase.

He gasped onto the handrail and slowly made his way up the stairs, and I followed from a 'safe' distance behind him watching as his jog pants inched lower and lower as he made his way up. We were soon at the top when the pants had dropped so low that I could now see the crease of his ass cheeks, I was practically drooling as I realised he had a set of dimples in the neat of his back, these perfectly drilled holes that sat perpendicular to his spine. Stopping when he reached the landing and standing still "Enjoying the view?" He placed his hands on his waist and wiggled his bum a little causing the pants to drop further again, ohhhh yes I was enjoying the view "Mmmmmm." I reached up and playfully tugged at the top of the pants as if I was going to pull them down "Would prefer it if they were a little further down still." He chuckled in front of me before walking out of my reach and swaying his hips again before dropping the pants entirely!

"FUUUCK!" I stalled just before the last step, tripping and having to put a hand out to save myself. My mouth wide open in shock, eyes wide trying to force myself to remember every crease. He quickly slid into the bed and I saw nothing else, not a glimce of his front. He grinned at me from under his bed sheet "Sorry Blue fraid you'd need to buy me a dinner first." He lifted a lighter from the bed stand on his right placing the cigarette between his lips and relighting it, patting the area of his bed on his left. Slowly making my way across the room I sat on the edge of his double bed and sliding my legs round to sit crossed legged beside him and raising my hand out for the cigarette that I knew was coming my way. "Remember to breathe ok, first times always a doozie." I could feel him grinning and I turned towards him more so as I could be sure not to drop it.

There was a sudden pressure on my wrist and when I turned there was a warmth instantly against my lips. My eyes not shut were staring right into a set of bright green ones, he was kissing me! Sinclair was kissing me! I shut my eyes and lent into the kiss giving back a small amount of pressure opening my lips to meet his, the taste just hitting me this rotten sour mud taste. The taste was awful and nothing like what he smelled like. The kiss was great though these small sparks of electricity between us, my lips felt like they were on fire with all this heat. This tongue pushed against mine before starting to map out the ridges of my teeth and I followed soon running the tip of my tongue across the points of his canine teeth feeling the sharp tips and the gaps between. The bitter taste was now gone and had been replaced with this musky taste with a nicer muddy taste. The pressure that had been holding my hand against the headboard had now disappeared having moved up my arm to rest on my shoulder his open hand pressed against my throat.

The only thing that could of made the kiss any better would be if it had lasted longer. I hadn't realised it but the kiss had left me breathless, when he backed away from me his hand pressed harder on my throat and when I gasped for the air I needed my head rushed. My eyes flew open as I tried for a second breath, I could see as he took another drag of his cigarette and he closed into my face again it was a quick kiss this time our lips touched and he pushed the cigarette smoke secondhandedly into my mouth before backing away quickly leaving a trail of smoke between us leading from my lips to his. I did my best to inhale gasping in the process my hands instinctively reaching to his hand around my throat, I had no idea what was going on now really but there was this buzz in my head and that taste was back, so settling this information into the back of my head I concluded that no Sinclair does not taste like shit. This faint rush was amazing, I managed to reach his hand and pull it from my neck and take this gasp of air. His hand moved to my shoulder in a comforting manner.

This gasp of air was everything! It was amazing this rush of fresh air filling my lungs! Everything just felt, there's no other way to describe it but sensory overload. If this was what smoking was like I might take it up as a fucking hobby! Fucking orgasm without the mess! I could feel every molecule of Sinclairs hand touching me though the net of my shirt, I could feel the heat from his thigh under the cover where it was touching mine. I turned wide eyed and just stared at him, his drunken rosacea now melded together with this aroused flush his lips parted air passing between them quickly and silently. Reaching slowly over him I took the cigarette from him feeling every crease and fold in it, feeling the heat from the dying flame living in it and noticed its lifespan dwindling in front of my eyes. I lifted it to my lips sliding my eyes shut and taking a slow breath in not forcing the air flow and the taste was back. Shutting my lips I contained the smoke letting it linger, it was warm. Breathing only a little further I felt it tumble down the back of my throat and sit heavy in my lungs a very unnatural feeling. A minor burning sensation in my fingertips startled me out of my trance and I looked down to the dying light, there was nothing left of it so I pressed the palm of my hand against the small embers and felt the sparks of pain and heat stumble through my skin.

I was around then that I realised that I was drugged, this was not a tobacco cigarette no way, but I was past caring, Sinclair was not he had now reached for the hand that I stubbed the cigarette out in and was inspecting it small flickers of pain in his face. He wasn't in pain, no. I'm in pain and it is heaven, its ricocheting across every part of my skin leaving sparks of agony in its wake, this is amazing. I tossed the dead paper to the side on the floor somewhere and looked at Sinclair. My eyes automatically focusing on his lips, parted and flush and looking as kissable as ever. So I initiated a kiss reaching my burnt hand to his shoulder pushing him back into his pillows as I dominated him twisting myself onto all fours putting pressure into the kiss. Nothing had ever felt better than this did right now, nothing. Imagine the best kiss you've ever had now times that by the most mind blowing orgasm you've experienced and then by a bakers dozen, nothing feels more right than it felt to be kissing him.

His hand was still on my shoulder but was now pulling me closer begging for more contact, his other hand was bordering dangerous territory forcing itself down between the skin and denim of my hip pulling me to the side, one sharp yank later and he managed to pull me over my knees being forcibly relocated to between his and my crotch being pushed up against by his. I broke the kiss with a groan as his hand worked its way towards to back of my jeans pushing down and kneading the skin there. This was amazing, every touch went either to my head or my cock. I don't think I'll regret this in the morning, no way. But holy hell did I need something. Forcing my legs to move I straddled Sinclairs thighs, lining my crotch up with the obvious bulge in the bed sheet and slowly started rocking my hips in a circular motion.

I've never moaned louder in my life

What I said about the kiss being orgasmic, that was true but this was soo much better. I was on fire no other way to explain it, pleasure burning through me boiling under my skin. I am way past caring how I look now, I'm sweating a shit ton and there's hair in my eyes and slathered to my forehead and I can tell I'm drooling. Nasty side effect of being horny as hell, but the worst part would be what was happening to my eyes, the tears that were streaming down my cheeks. I raised my arm wiping my face with my forearm feeling the dampness rub off, defiantly crying, stupid really. Sinclair was writhing under me, sexy as hell, face flushed and eyes glazed with excitement, his lips wet with the repetitive licking. This sensory overload was just pushing me to the edge everything felt 10 times better than would feel normally.

I bent down pushing myself closer to him and kissing him roughly, moaning into the kiss as he wound his hands through my hair and pulled scraping his nails along my scalp in the process. He seemed very happy with the change in position eagerly kissing me, his hand on my ass holding me as he all but dry humped against me, nails digging deep into my skin and his teeth just clashing with mine. It was wet and sloppy, and just so raw and guttural I loved it! It made me into this moaning mess that just wanted. I lifted my head away from his in an attempt to breathe resting my face in the side of his neck, lifting m left arm that was cramping and setting it on his chest feeling the stressed breathing. "Cloose." Was his hissed reply as he now used both his hands to hold me, sooo close. But this friction wasn't enough, no way I was going to be able to finish like this, I attempted grinding my hips harder against him but that still didn't work. Shifting my hips a little I tried to somehow lower myself further into him, nope.

Huffing at the lack of contact I shifted yet again. Forcing my hips to arch forward I moved the hand on his chest to rest flat between his pectorals pushing myself up and started riding him. So close. Ohhhh I am so fucking close! I started muttering to myself the whole 'please. So close' mantra, the heat in my stomach pooling into my groin. I felt Sinclair tense under me and give a final thrust upward his hands pulling my ass cheeks apart, and his nails digging into my skin and from the pain he had very likely broken skin. That was what sent me over the edge, the pain giving me the last bit of encouragement that I needed. We had tensed at near the same time, both of us had stopped breathing our eyes open and staring into each other. Each of us witnessing the others climax.

It was easily my best orgasm ever, I tensed and all the while my leg muscles spasmed, the heat poured through me and into my jeans which is going to be a nasty surprise in the morning. I had stopped breathing, the lights were dancing in front of my eyes, the ground held out underneath me but the sky came crashing down around me. And just as fast it happened it stopped and my muscles gave out, Sinclair gave out too at the same time that he let out this long guttural moan his pelvis arching high off of the bed and forcing me off of him. I had started falling forward my face burrowing itself in the pillow beside his and I fell off and lay on the bed beside him. I rolled onto my back and relaxed as best I could as Sinclair did the same lifting his arm and pushing it under my head and pulling me closer "Told you it would feel great." I could hear the grin, I could hear his left commissure pulling higher than the right, and I could also hear the yawn at the end. I could feel the pang of pain in my chest as it fucking clicked in my head after weeks, I've fell for the idiot.

I tilted my head back and stared up at him, eyes shut and mouth wide open in an asphyxiated snore rumbling down his chest. There was a twinge in my chest again and a flutter in my stomach as I watched his mouth shut and his head tilt to the side, his body shifting towards mine as he threw a leg over the top of me. I shuffled a little in his hold making myself comfy sifting to my side attempting a normal sleep position, and pulling the blanket across the bed and flipping it over covering my feet and legs. I slowly shut my eyes and let the drowsiness of a much needed sleep take me.

Of course I fall for the fucking straight guy, oh yes Roxas aren't you such a smart boy.

* * *

~~~~If you have made it this far congrats, you are a 1/80 percentile.~~~~

~~~with everyone else stopping at the warning.~~~

~~I guess I should welcome you to my belated dear diary. Willkommen dann.~~

~Lotsa Love, Blue~


End file.
